Lost Gift
by Yuki Candy Heart
Summary: Yukiko Arakaki's being tossed between two worlds; the one she's in now and the one she calls home. Finally being able to return to her friends, it's happily ever after, right? Sadly for her, she's forced back into another adventure... Ten years in the past that is. Sequel to Unexpected Gift! KilluaxOC story!
1. Chapter 1

**Why, Hello hello! Look who's back! Yuki Candy Heart, finally here with the second story of the Gift Series, the sequeal to Unexpected Gift, Lost Gift! This is only the prolouge so it's a bit short, but the next few are longer. I recommend you to read the story before this, Unexpected Gift, before reading this one, but of course it's all your choice. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, only this story and the previous one.**

* * *

><p>I looked down at the can of orange juice that I had just received from a certain Rookie Crusher with the fake smile and stupid motives that surprisingly didn't remember us, the cold metal refreshing to my warm hands. It was nerve wrecking on what we've saw and were seeing, nothing making much sense right now, and it was hard to believe and at the same time to not believe. There was an expiry date on the side with all the nutrition facts on the drink and I had to stare at the date for one long moment, confused at the digits showed. <em>February 1, 20XX.<em> In other words, ten years ago which made no sense unless this drink was really old. It was fairly strange because I knew for a fact Tonpa wouldn't just give us an expired drink and forget us, plus we've already proved that it was still laced with laxatives but fresh. I then looked up at a pink, purple and white poster about some party event that was going to happen sometime that was conveniently placed in the sealed, plain room filled with more and more people, suspiciousness, annoyance, and anger all oozing off them, a familiar and rather nostalgic feeling. After all, this was basically the same place as last time, just not underground and all dark and stuffy. I didn't pay attention the information about how it was going to be loads of amazing fun with all these rides and shows and only searched for the series of number that would be my second amount of evidence. _February 14, 20XX. _Ten years ago. This had no explainable reason for except for a few possible exceptions. I then looked back at the can, making sure my eyes weren't deceiving me and the poster to double check on the date before finally turning over to the white haired boy at my side, his eyes narrowed in confusion, the same can of juice against his lips, drinking down the orange, poisoned liquid. He had changed, I could tell but he still had the same soft, fluffy, white hair, the same dashing, sapphire blue eyes, the same soothing, comforting warmth and all I wanted to do was cling on to him and never let go. My eyes then moved to the green haired teen who stared blankly at the poster we were standing in front of. He hadn't changed much, but Gon was always a weirdo so it was hard to tell. But the way he laughed, the way he talked, the way he smiled, the way he did things hadn't changed and I doubt they would anytime soon. The intelligent blond who was holding his chin in thought, eyes calculating and scanning everything around him. Now, he seemed different. It was like he went back to the way he was in the Hunter Exam Arc, smiley, grateful, kind, loyal friend of mine. Though I doubt that it was because he had changed in the long time I hadn't seen him and it was only because he was with the rest of the crew, I was back and the situation we were currently in. And the old looking man who was gapping in shock, and looking at him made me briefly wonder if he had become a doctor yet but nonetheless he was still same old annoying, loud, Tonpa-hating, easily angered yet kind hearted person. Unlike them, I didn't change much. After all, this body was probably frozen in time and had no soul to occupy it, but my hair had grew to an annoying length, but he said it looked nice so I guess I'll get used to it eventually, and I grew a bit like the two boys I was closest to. I looked back at the juice in my own hands, finally coming to an understanding on just what was happening to the five of us and I could tell that this was not going to end well. It was nice to see everyone again. It was nice to go on another adventure with them again. But for god's sake, can't we do something a little saner!

"I'm going to kill you, Hana."

* * *

><p>The first thing Hana had done was tell the Zoldyck family about their missing heir, as much as she hated him. She had apologized a million times, explained the situation and hoped nothing bad would happen to her or the family.<p>

Their answer?

"It's fine. Killua is a strong boy. And I'm sure you'll find and bring him back soon." Silva had went casually, as if she had not just done something so horribly wrong.

Next was to return back to Pieto Island and give news to His Majesty about the situation about his lovely princess. She was hoping he wouldn't explode and go on some crazy fit that she couldn't fight back against.

Instead?

"Oh, it's alright. Yukiko would like sometime with her friends again, I'm sure. Just make sure to bring her back safely." Just like the Zoldyck Family, it was as if he didn't even care about his daughter.

Finally, Hana looked for the technically triple star Hunter, Ging Freecss to give him the news about his only son; although she wasn't sure he really cared after abandoning his child at a tender age. But Ging was his father, and he should care if his son was sent into an unknown dimension.

Right?

"Oh. Well, whatever. As long as he gets off my track. Besides, he's a Hunter. Gon's going to face all sorts of things like this." And just like that, she had realized just how irresponsible all those parents were, trusting the person who screwed up to be able to bring them back home safe and sound on the whim. Maybe she was just paranoid. Maybe this was the perks of being the Arakaki Guardian. Maybe she was underestimating those children.

So why was it that now, in her unwell state, that her arm was pinned against her back in a tight grip that if there was a squeeze, she was sure her arm would break, and a cold, sharp, metal knife against her neck, making her very uncomfortable. She would've rolled her eyes and glared if it wasn't for the sneeze that made its way up to her face and the way her eyes were slowly but surely fluttering shut out of exhaustion. To stay awake, the blond focused on the situation in front of her, looking over to the red haired clown, flipping a card around between his second and third finger, flashing between a Joker and an Ace of Spades. Her eyes moved to look up slightly, staring at the long, black hair and pale skin because that was all she could manage to see in her current position. Hana let out a sigh, easily sensing the intimidating and serious aura coming off the two.

"My, my, Hana-chan, I almost couldn't recognize you. I never knew you could look like this. What happened to your childish appearance, now?" Hisoka asked playfully, though his voice was tinted with curiosity. She was in adult form. The blond had completely forgotten, have gotten too used to it already to realize the difference. Her mind spun for a moment and she wanted to bang her head against a wall, but she couldn't do that now, now could she?

"I'm tired. Takes less work to maintain this appearance." She let out a glare, mainly at the clown since she couldn't do so to Illumi in the position they were in. "What do you two want?" The woman asked, although she obviously knew the answer to it. There could only be one reason that Illumi and Hisoka would decide to attack her and it was stupid of her not to think about these two.

"What did you do with Killu, Old Hag?" Hana huffed at Illumi's directness and the horrible nickname that made her want to punch him because she was too frustrated, tired and needing tea to keep herself from feeling that way. Hisoka thought it was an amazing idea to pipe in now, knowing all too well that she was all too sick to even use her _Nen_ ability. The clown grabbed a strip of her long blond hair, curling and twirling them around his long fingers while smirking at the troubled look Hana gave him.

"And while you're at it, care to elaborate on how my prey suddenly disappears as well?" He added into the question she was almost dreading to answer and let out an annoyed groan in the process. Stress and guilt were slowly crawling up her stomach, along with the growing headache that made it so much harder to focus.

"A malfunction." Was Hana's simply reply to the two grown men. "There was a malfunction." The magician raised an eyebrow and drilled holes in her with his golden orbs. The oldest Zoldyck remained silent and stoic, waiting for her to continue. Once again, Hana sighed, really wishing for them to just disappear and leave her be.

"I already told His Highness about Yukiko-sama's disappearance." She let out another sigh and clicked her tongue slightly. "He just told me to bring her back safely. I'm prob- no, I am worrying more than him." Having an urge to grab something to let out her bubbling frustration and grabbed the closest thing near her, which, for some reason, was Illumi's long black hair. Hana wrapped her fist around the strand as tight as she could and when she still wasn't satisfied, began tugging softly, or what she thought was softly. The assassin's eye twitched annoying, but with his hands full, he was unable to make the annoying woman stop. The blond let out a small smile in amusement.

"I also told Silva-sama and Kikyo-sama as well." She paused to let out a sigh, continuing to play with the black strand of hair. "They didn't seem particularly concerned either. In fact, Brat, I'm sure you're worrying more that your parents are." Illumi made a small glare for the nickname, drawing the weapon closer to her. Hana didn't react in any way, continuing with what she was saying.

"I also managed to locate Ging-sama… and he wasn't worried either. At all. You're worrying ten times more than him right now…" Hana made a face in annoyance, glaring at thin air, saying the man's name with a voice laced in sarcasm. "That stupid good for nothing father… Didn't even ask me to bring him back." There was a moment before she suddenly thought about why Hisoka was here and blinked.

"Wait. I get why I'm worrying. And I get why the Brat is worrying. But why are you worrying, Hisoka?" The blond couldn't help but ask in confusion. An amused look came onto the said man's face.

"Well, Hana-chan. I thought you stole my prey. I've spent a long time cultivating that fruit, you know?" The clown replied with a knowing like look and a smug smirk. Hana gave him a disgusted look, thinking just how unbelievable he was.

"Anyhow, don't worry so much. I swear I'll be able to get them back… yes… it'll only be a game of hide 'n' seek, I guess." She stated and let out a soft breath, hoping it'll be just that easy. _But first…_

"Now, get off, Brat. I have no wish to be raped by you today." And suddenly all the tension in the air dissolved into completely nothingness. Illumi almost froze and blinked.

"Like I would do that to you, Old Hag." The assassin scoffed and the knife was gone from the girl's neck, who sighed in relief in response.

"Well, what was I supposed to think? Both of you guys jumped me when I was walking and dragged me to a dark alleyway!" Hana fumed, although tints of playfulness were in her voice. "Get off!" Hisoka piped up, a mischievous smirk coming onto his lips.

"Yes, get off so I can have a turn, Illumi." He went, poking Hana's cheek teasingly. The blond paled, if it was possible with all the blood going to her head already, and latched a hand onto the assassin's clothes before crying out dramatically.

"Noooo! I rather be raped by a Brat than by you, freaky psycho clown!" She shuddered at the horribly, disgusting thought, keeping up with the childish banter even though her head was killing her. The assassin's eyebrows rose as the red haired man let out a pout and puffed out his cheeks. The girl let out a soft chuckle under her breath as Illumi finally let her go. Before she could make some sort of comment, stretch her arm or dust the dirt off her dress, her world spun as it pounded heavily in agony. She attempted to stay standing but her legs buckled underneath her and she felt herself fall backwards. Through Hana's blurry, blue eyes, she managed to see the slightly alarmed faces of the two males. She couldn't help how nice a nap would be right now, even though she should be starting to search for Yukiko and her group of friends.

_Oh, whatever._

And everything went black.

To be continued…

**And that's the end of the prolouge! I should be updating the next chapter next week hopefully, but if not, it should be next next week. I never know becuase of school XP Anyway, do review, favorite and follow and until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! It's been awhile, hahahahaha... Sorry. Updates are going to be slow this time around with school and everything (Good bye easy life), but I'll try to update as soon as I can, as always. Even now, I shuld be studying for a science quiz for tomorrow, but oh well. On another note, Holy cow, 19 reviews! Thanks so much! And it was just for one chapter, too! That makes me reallllllyyyyyy happy! Anyway, I'm done rambling, so off to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Have I ever owned anything?**

* * *

><p>I tapped away with the tip of my grey, thin, metal lead pencil against my blank notebook, while I rested my chin against my other hand. I was supposed to be working on English homework and it was some stupid thing about what you wish for and how you can make it come true or something. But going back on that topic only reminded me of the other world that I was born in. I couldn't focus and instead was staring blankly at the calendar that I had posted in front of my desk so I could always see it and it was filled with random lines and words of dates for tests, projects, birthdays and so on. I let out a frown at the date that made me feel sick. <em>It's been so long.<em> Today marked half a year since I came back to this horrid world, half a year by myself, half a year to act like I was ok, half a year to keep up with studies I didn't care about, half a year of living alone, half a year of boring days of nothing to do. I let out a sigh and stared at the line paper now filled with random grey dots before crossing my arms and burying my head in them.

"What I wish for, huh?" I muttered to myself, looking to the side to stare at my window by my messy bed, it was sunny day, even though it was cold out around this time of year. I want to go back. I want to go see Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio again. I want to go on adventures again. But I've given up on that for ages now, after all, if I was going to go back, why wouldn't've already? Hana hasn't made any contact; I haven't felt like I was going to go through a portal to return in that world. But it was stupid, even though I knew I would never go back, that there was no way I could even if I tried, but I couldn't help but miss them and I couldn't even forget them as hard as I could. I was able to push them to the back of mind, but I've caught myself writing down their names more than once in a day. I groaned loudly, not that it matter in the empty house, thinking how hypocritical I am to myself.

"How long are you going to act so emo?" I jolted, not knowing there was a person in my house, much less my own room. But I knew that voice, though it sounded a little different than it did the last, long time I heard it, and spun around quickly with my eyes wide, the wooden chair I had been sitting on clattered against the carpet floor as I stared at an all too familiar blond. I choked on air, unable to find the words to say and gaped at her. She hadn't changed at all, but then again I think that's an ability of hers. She had the same, smooth looking, ankle-length, golden hair and the same sea blue eyes that were narrowed at me as she huffed at me. Her hands were on her hips, giving off the look of annoyance, and her plain white dressed swayed slightly as she leaned from her right leg to her left. I let out some pathetic, crocked sound and I saw her raise an eyebrow and let out a small smile in amusement. I gulped and took a breath so I could speak and I wasn't thinking straight so the first attempt was a jumble of words that I had wanted to say. The female in front of me let out a sound to try to hide her laughter. I coughed and took another breath, finally gaining my composure again.

"And whose fault do you think that is, Hana?" I huffed and glared, placing my hands on my hips, striking the same pose as she was. Glancing at the mirror that was stationed behind Hana, I could see my reflection beside her. I blinked. _Killua was right. _The white haired boy had once told me that I look a lot like her once and I had given him the look like he was insane. But he insisted that we reacted the same way, we talked the same way and that our eyes were almost matching. Looking at us now, I couldn't help but agree, I guess we really were family.

"Now, you shouldn't talk to me like that. After all, I'm the only one who can bring you right?" Hana went, smirking at me and I glared but shut myself up because she was right. I blinked. _Wait one second…_

"What?" I hissed in surprise, eyes widening again. I felt my heart race in anticipation and I went breathless for a moment.

"What?" The blond went back in confusion, not understanding what I was asking for. I took a beat to reply her because maybe, just maybe, Hana was going to bring me back. Hana was going to let me see everyone again. Hana was going to let me live with everyone else.

"Are you…" I gulped and swallowed back my words, shaking my head. _No, I shouldn't get my hopes up. I've given up on returning, there's no way. After sending me back, there's no way she'll just send me back._ "Never mind. What do you want?" I questioned instead, biting my lip as I felt a lump begin to form in my throat and I tried to swallow it down. My aunt raised an eyebrow at me and sighed.

"Is it wrong to visit my niece from time to time?" Was her reply. I glared at her, knowing she was just playing with me and I felt that all that hidden emotions I've bottled up in me just began to crack more and more. I wasn't a Hunter in this world, I couldn't act the way I use to and it was so forever annoying.

"Well, you look more of a reincarnation of my mother than my aunt." We both froze at what I said, since I stupidly hit a nerve in the two of us. After all, from my memories, I knew that Hana hated my mother, yet at the same time loved her. They were siblings and they cared for one another. I gritted my teeth. "Sorry. It's been a bad day." The other female in the room stiffly nodded her head in reply. The air became tense because of what I said and I instantly regretted it.

"Catch."_ Huh?_ I looked up from the ground I had been nervously staring at and saw a flying box aimed at me. I tried to catch it, instead knocking it away with my right hand to the left, so I used my left hand to try to catch it but knocked it away again. It went back and forth continuously until I finally dropped it on the ground. There was a long moment of silence as I stared at the box that sat on the ground between us before Hana let out a laugh, covering her mouth to suppress it. I blinked before laughing as well and all tension dissolved into thin air. I must've looked really stupid doing that, besides what kind of Hunter am I if I can't even catch a small box? The blond coughed to stop herself and I patted my chest to help me breathe properly again. I took a couple steps and bent down to grab the box in my hands again. It was a plain black box that fit in my palm and I wondered what was in it for a quick moment. I gave the girl a glance who nodded her head before flipping it open. My eyes widened at the familiar golden necklace with a long golden chain swirling around in the container. The small engravings of the word 'Arakaki' were proof of the same old, important heirloom of mine that I had received on my 11 days late birthday back in Greed Island. My eyes narrowed at the small blue gem that was placed on the hook that connected the pendant to the chain.

"The jewel wasn't there before." I stated the obvious out loud before noting that Bisky might've liked it since she was a Treasure Hunter and for all I know it might be a rare gem but what do I know. We don't have things like that in this dimension.

"It's a new feature we decided to add." _You can do that to an heirloom?_ "And yes, we can do that to an heirloom." I jolted at that and what the heck, was she reading my mind. I'm pretty sure dimension and time controlling can't do telepathy. "No, I'm not reading your mind, you're just really easy to read." I frowned at that.

"Anyway, why are you giving this back to me?" I asked, it was kind of confusing on why she was returning it, after all once I got back here, everything I owned wasn't with me. My necklace, my ribbon, my cloak, my bag, even the photos I had taken.

"You turned 13 in this world so I have to give it to you." _Lying_. A small voice said in my head as I gave her a look but her reasoning made sense so maybe she wasn't saying the whole truth, so I guess that doesn't really count as lying technically. "Put it on." I let out a huff, not bothering to ask because I knew she wouldn't answer me. Grabbing the thin, cold chain between my thumb and index finger and pulled it from the box. I shut the item in my hand closed and placed it on the table before undoing the clasp and putting the necklace on. A wave of nostalgia came over me at the feeling of the piece of jewelry against my skin. I looked back up at Hana who was smiling at me and I raised an eyebrow in confusion at her before they widened as she snapped her fingers, some gut feeling telling me something big was going to happen now. Suddenly, the necklace glowed, the shine getting bigger and bigger before enveloping me. I gave the blond a gaping look in shock as she continued to smile and waved.

"Bye-Bye!" My eyes widened as some weird feeling began crawling up me, making me shiver. Slowly, everything became blinding and I briefly was reminded of our first meeting. Snapping out of my surprised daze, I called out for her but my consciousness was fading out on me.

"Wha-Hana!"

* * *

><p>My eyes twitched at the light that streamed in through my eyelids. I blinked a couple times before looking up at the bright blue sky above me. <em>That's weird… it's so warm here.<em> The ground felt smooth and a little spiky like… like grass. There was a faint breeze and my brown bangs brushed over my forehead as I saw green leaves flutter through the cloudless sky. I smelt something salty like, maybe the ocean or something. _It's like Whale Island…_ I blinked again as a shadows began appearing above me, forming into all too familiar figures.

"Yukiko!" I stared at the blur that called out my name that slowly formed into a spiky white haired, sapphire eyed, pale skinned teenager with a joyful, confused and surprised look on his face. The rest of the figures slowly became clearer and clearer before they formed into a teen dressed in green, a short haired blond and an old looking man in a suit. I stared and stared as they gaped down at me before closing my eyes, having the urge to cry.

"I must be sleeping if I'm seeing Killua again." I mumbled to myself, turning onto my side and curling into a ball. I heard a jaw drop, a chuckle, a nervous laugh and something snap. There was a beat before I felt myself get lifted up and I opened my eyes warily.

"Wha-" I began before I was dropped. _**Dropped.**_ I let out a short shriek before I collide with the ground painfully with a loud thud, followed by more laughs and jaw drops before I shot up, glaring at the boy who dropped me.

"The heck Killua?! You just dropped me! That hurt a… lot…" I trailed off from my yelling before realizing that it hurt. I was in pain. I pinched myself, letting out a yelp in pain before a wide grin came onto my face in glee as I shot to my feet. I looked over at the four males who were standing in front of me, watching me with smiles, a disbelieving look or sighs. I covered my mouth to hold back my laughter and gasps, but tears formed in my eyes and I didn't really care about stopping them. The four panicked although.

"Ah, Yukiko! Don't cry!"

"You shouldn't've dropped her, Killua."

"What? This is my fault?"

"She's crying now because you dropped her, so yeah it's your fault!"

"Shut up, Old Man!" And I let out the laugh I was trying to hold in so I could take in the sight I was seeing. The males froze at the sound was making while tears continued to fall from my blue orbs. Leorio walked up to me, placing a hand on my head as I continued to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Did you hit your head or something, kiddo?" The to be doctor asked worriedly with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head, covering my mouth in a weak attempt to hold in my chuckles.

"Are you sure?" Killua went nonchalantly, poking my forehead a couple times with a frown on his lips. I nodded my head before wrapping my arms around him, bringing him as close to me as possible. I saw his cheeks go red but he wrapped an arm around my waist and the other one held my head.

"I just…I just missed you all so much!" I exclaimed, wiping my tears away with my palm helplessly. Kurapika let out a weak smile, shaking his head at us, Leorio let out a glad smile, reminding me almost of a father while Gon let out the biggest grin and I felt so helpless and happy that I don't think I could ever stop for ages. The white haired boy tightened his arms around me.

"Idiot… Don't just disappear like that ever again!" He went, as if pleading and I let out a soft cry, burying my head into his shoulder. Slowly, we pulled away and I beamed, wiping any remains of tears away before realizing I still had to hit this jerk. I raised my palm up into the air before whacking the boys head down. The other three males gaped in surprise at my action as Killua shook in anger before shooting back up.

"What was that for?!" He asked enraged and I placed both hands on my hips and huffed.

"For dropping me! Who the heck just drops his girlfriend?!" I shouted back angrily and we glared daggers at each other. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and I blinked, turning my head to the side slightly to look over at Gon who was kinda making me slump to the ground under his weight.

"Come one guy, don't be like that. Yukiko just came back, we should do something fun together or something! Mito-san and Alluka would really like to see her, too." I took a beat to absorb his words before remembering something.

"Hey, where are we? I kinda just came from a different dimension, so I don't really know." I told them, tilting my head to the side curiously, even though I had a good idea where we were. Gon let out one of his contagious smiles once more as he got off me and spread his arms out wide, as If he was going to hug me.

"Whale Island, of course!"

* * *

><p>"Mito-san! Alluka!" Gon was shouting and running up the hill towards his home and the rest of us ran to catch up with him. From where we were I could see and orange and red blob with a shorter black blob that were near the white sheets fluttering along with the wind. I was faintly reminded of the time when we first came here and met them. "Guess who's here!" I sweat dropped as we kept running over to them. Slowly, we reached them and came to a stop, and I don't think there was even a second as Mito-san and Alluka realized it was me who was here now before Alluka basically came flying straight at me.<p>

"Onee-chan!" The girl screamed in joy, wrapped her arms around my neck, making me take a step back to study us and I spun her a couple time a big smile on my face from being able to see my little sister again.

"Alluka!" I called back as we came to a stop, laughing again as I lifted her up into the air and she screeched and laughed some more. "Did you get bigger? And has Killua been treating you, ok?" The last comment received an annoyed shout from the said boy. We were quickly absorbed into a conversation about what she had been doing while I was gone; all the while Alluka never let me go. I was suddenly reminded that there was another person who was simply staring at me so I raised my head up, the action causing my little sister to stop chattering about her trip to Yorknew City, and looked at Mito-san who merely watched me with a smile. She approached us and patted my head and the feeling of tears came back as I simply watched her do so. I loved the motherly warmth that always came off her and it made me oh so happy. With my lonely life in the other world and my deceased mother, it was nice to know I had some figure like her in my life.

"Welcome back. I'm glad you're safe." I gulped down the lump in my throat and nodded my head weakly. Now I know how Killua feels when he came here the first time. It feels so nice to be loved like this again.

"I'm back." I replied weakly, letting out a smile as the older woman wrapped me in a hug and I smiled to myself, hugging her back happily. "You're just on time. We were just about ready for dinner. Would you like to join us?" I let out a wide grin.

"I would love to!" And with that we chattered away and walked into the house, the four boys trailing behind us, not daring to jump into us three females conversation. I waved to Gon's grandma and began chatting with her as Mito-san and Alluka went to prepare dinner.

"Your hair has become so long, Yukiko." Gon's grandma stated and I titled my head to the side. _Huh? My hair? _I thought to myself confusingly, before realizing that I had my old black cloak on and my bag with me. I felt for my hair, first feeling the purple silk ribbon which made me let out a big smile, before throwing it over my shoulder and I gaped.

"Woah!" I went in surprise as Killua looked over at me. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were doing some chores or something. Or maybe Kurapika just went to read a book, Leorio was studying and Gon was doing chores only, but whatever. "My hair's so long now!" I stood up as Gon's grandma began to leave to make tea or something and took off the black fabric and placed it on the chair before pushed my hair back to find out its length which was a little and inch or two away from my knees. I let out a frown, thinking about how it would be so annoying.

"Maybe I should get Mito-san to cut it…" I thought out loud and man, that's a bad habit I should get rid of. I spotted Killua pout slightly as he rested his chin on his palm against the wooden table that was a little small to fit eight people.

"Why? It looks nice like that. After all, long hair looks good on you." Blood rushed up on to my face and I turned away almost immediately to hide it._ He said that a while back too…_ I muttered in my head as I scratched my cheek shyly.

"W-Well, I guess it's ok to leave it like this, it's not like it really matters or anything." I could tell the white haired boy was smirking at me and I buried my face in my arms embarrassedly. We sat in silence that was almost unbearable before I decided to speak.

"Ne, Killua." He let out a 'hm?' in reply, looking over at me. "How long was I gone?" Killua blinked at me before looking away to think a bit.

"Half a year." I raised an eyebrow at that. It was the same timing as mine, even though we were years apart. _That's weird._

"What have you been doing since I… disappeared?" I asked quietly, as if it was a forbidden question. He froze for a bit before looking down, not meeting my eyes with a guilty look. I bit my lip worriedly just wondering what this idiot had done while I was gone.

"Well, once you left and the portal closed up, I shouted at that witch to bring you back. Gon was doing the same but she didn't budge so I planned on wishing on Nanika to bring you back for us but she said that if I did, she would kill her before I had a chance." A shiver ran down my spine at the thought and I need to yell at her when I see her again. "And then she just… left. No idea where she went for the past six months. So Gon decided that when he talked to his dad, he'll ask for a way to bring you back and Alluka and I went over to your house to ask your dad. We both came up with nothing so we basically just decided that there was nothing we could do. We couldn't find a _Nen_ user who could bring you back. We couldn't find Hana. We couldn't wish on Nanika." My stomach churned and a wave of disappointment came over me as much as I didn't want it to. They gave up on me… I thought, looking down and played with my hands. Killua must've seen the look because he immediately panicked, probably because he didn't want me to cry or because Mito-san or Gon would kill him for it.

"I-It's not like we forgot about you! We kept searching for a way to find you, but it's hard to find a person with the ability to control dimensions. So we were basically hoping for you just to come back. And you did." I let out a faint smile at that. At least they kept on hoping for a miracle.

"It…" I froze to gulp, not sure what I was going to say really. "It was really depressing when I got back. I cried for hours and the past half a year had been so lonely. All I really wanted was to see you guys again…" I admitted, a little embarrassedly, looking away slightly. I wondered why I even said that.

"I can tell by the way you went hysterical when you saw us." I hit him for that comment, glaring and pouting at him while he laughed.

"Don't blame me for it! I told you before, I don't like being alone!" I shouted at him angrily and he kept laughing at me, pulling me into a headlock. "You jerk!" I went, hitting him on the shoulder hard, but obviously he didn't even flinch.

"A lovers quarrel already?" We heard a voice and turned to the entrance, spotting the trio standing there with amused looks on their faces. I moved away from the boy, getting back onto my chair as I rolled my eyes.

"Quiet Leorio." I went with a huff, crossing my arms over my chest as they laughed and took a seat, managing to get all five of us around the table, Killua on my left and Leorio on my right. We chatted a bit and I couldn't seem to stop myself from smiling as we chatted about what has happened over the past half year, more like me listening to their stories. Gon told us that he had only chatted with Ging every now and then and they travelled from place to place sometimes, but they didn't stick together all the time. From the back of my mind, it made me angry because we spent almost two years looking for a jerk and he still wasn't being a good father. Leorio still hadn't passed his doctor exam and as he tried to explain how hard it was and everything, Kurapika would make snappy comebacks about how he wasn't studying hard enough and Killua would drop a couple insults of him being lazy and so on. The blond hadn't said anything about his life, making the doctor to be rather angry, but Gon and I managed to calm him down before he destroyed the place or Mito-san would. The white haired boy explained his adventures and gave a detailed description of all the things he's seen with Alluka, his eyes sparkling with every word as he acted like a little kid.

"Ne, Yukiko." I let out a sound to tell Gon I was listening as I turned towards him with a questioning stare. "Your necklace looks different. Did you change it or something?" I blinked at the words, remembering that there was now a pretty blue gem on my heirloom that was around my neck. I immediately reached out for it, rolling it in my warm palm with a small smile.

"Yeah, it changed. Hana gave it back when I was in the other dimension. I think it might be the reason I was able to come back." I explained happily and the two teens made an 'o' shape with their mouths while Kurapika examined the piece of jewelry and Leorio narrowed his eyes at it. "Oh yeah, Leorio and Kurapika never saw it before." I muttered out loud, remembering how I had first received it back at Greed Island, only with Gon, Killua and Bisky.

"Oi, Oi. Let me see that." He scooched towards me with his chair, grabbing the pendant and examined it closely. I fidgeted slightly at the moment of silence that followed. "You could sell that for a lot!" A tick mark popped on my head.

"Idiot! It's an heirloom, I'm not just going to sell it!" I hissed at the much older man who winced at my loud voice and let out a childish pout.

"But look! It'll probably be a fortune if you sold it." Leorio went, flicking the small gem gently. I glared at him in annoyance before…

_Crack._

I blinked at the sound, looking around. The four males, who heard it as well, scanned the area for the source of the sound.

"What was that?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion as Killua shrugged.

_Crack crack crack.  
><em>

I took a second to think before my eyes went wide and I let out a sharp gasp. The guys gave me a confused look as I immediately looked down to the necklace in shock. They finally realized what I meant with my reaction and turned to look as well. On the jewel were three growing cracks, spreading outwards from the middle. With one more soft crack, the entire gem shattered into dust, slowly falling to the ground. All out jaw dropped in disbelief for a moment before I let out a scream.

"My necklace!" I screeched in a high pitch voice which sounded really stupid as the others snapped out of their shocked trance.

"Ah Yukiko! Calm down! W-We can fix it!"

"You stupid old jeezer, you broke it!"

"What?! I didn't think it would break!"

"Well, you shouldn't be flicking an important item to begin with, Leorio!"

"Shut it, Kurapika!"

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"A-Ah! Yukiko, don't cry!"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Stop that, you brat!"

"Leorio! You idiot!"

"Yukiko, calm down! Fighting won't bring it back!"

"Do you seriously think Yukiko can calm down at this point?"

"Killua, shouldn't we stop her?"

"Nah, she'll stop by herself eventually."

"You brat, Killua! Get this monster off me!"

"Oi, that's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

"Guys, calm down…"

"Baka Leorio! What am I going to do now?!"

Yeah, it was pretty hectic in general with Kurapika just sighing, giving up on trying to get us to act mature, Gon trying to calm us down even though he himself was panicking, Killua yelling at Leorio angrily, almost ready to beat him, not that I wasn't already doing that, and Leorio trying to defend his poor self. I didn't know what to do, I just got it back today and it's broken and it's a one of a kind thing and what am I supposed to do? Just say 'Oh, I broke it. Can you fix it?' Suddenly, a powerful _Nen_ shot up from nowhere; making us all freeze and we had trouble keeping ourselves in a straight up position.

"W-What's going on?!" Gon stuttered out, having trouble speaking under the pressure. The _Nen_ wasn't filled with a killing intent or anything; it was just impossibly powerful, almost like when we tried to walk past Hisoka's _Nen_ before we had even learned _Ten_.

"W-What the heck… is this?" I painfully let out, having a bit of trouble breathing as I sunk to my knees. It was painful yet at the same time it wasn't, it wasn't trying to hurt us, this wasn't _Nen_ made to cause pain but it was too strong to fight against. Plus, we couldn't find the source of it, but this already felt like the densest spot.

"Dang it…" I managed to hear Killua curse as the pressure grew, making it hard to even stay upright. All of us lay against the wooden floor board like we were stuck with glue, struggling to get back up, even going as far as unleashing our _Ren_ to help. Slowly, white spot began dancing in my eye vision and my eyes felt like they were forcible being shut as I tried to keep them open.

"What's… going on…?" Leorio went as he seemed to be the same as me, and I tried to see the Gon, Killua and Kurapika as well, who were also struggling to stay awake. Soon enough, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and let them close and took a deep breath of air as everything felt like it was shaking and crashing. I gritted my teeth, wondering just how bad this day was going to get.

_Well, it can't get any worse, right?_

* * *

><p>When I had opened my eyes again, I was standing upright and I rubbed my eyes before narrowing them in confusion.<p>

"Wha- Where am I?" I asked myself, scanning the room carefully, taking in every inch of it. The room was filled with lot and lots of men in a somewhat normal room, a little plain but I guess some places are like that. Examining only some of the men who were radiating arrogance and determination, they were all rather buff and were carrying weapons. I blinked at the vaguely familiar scene that was in front of my eyes before realizing something. _Where are Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio?_ I panicked slightly, thinking just how bad it would be if they had disappeared or something. Lucky for me, I spotted spiky green hair and a tuft of white not so far away from where I stood, and I quickly ran over, squeezing through people and ignored the scowls and growls that didn't intimidate me in anyway.

"Gon! Killua!" I called out, sticking my hand out and waving it to catch their attention. They both turned, took a second to recognize my voice before opening their mouths as well.

"Yukiko!" They went in sync as always, rushing towards me, shoving people out of their way to reach me. We stood in a small triangular formation, which reminded me of the time we had said goodbye to one another. I examined them both up and down and there didn't seem to be any injuries or anything on them but what caught my eye was the pin on their chest with a number. Gon had 125 and Killua had number 123. I frowned before looking down to my own chest, finding that my pin number was 124.

"Oi! Yukiko! Killua! Gon!" Leorio's loud voice echoed, breaking my train of thought and I turned to my right to watch the man in the suit making his way over with a shorter blond by his side. Kurapika and Leorio joined our little circle of confusion and I quickly examined their numbers, 126 and 127 in that respective order. "I'm glad we found you! I was worried that you guys died or something!" Killua and I gave him a look.

"There's a low chance of that happening." I pointed out, annoyance laced in my voice from being underestimated.

"If anything, We're the ones who should be worrying if you died or something." The white haired boy added while he glared at the older man who fumed and the second oldest let out a sigh, shaking his head as the two continued to bitter.

"Stop!" They both froze and turned to Kurapika stiffly. "This isn't the time to be bickering." Gon and I nodded out heads in agreement and the other two just sighed. "We have no idea where we are and we don't know what's going on. We were just on Whale Island and now we're here. The first thing we should do is find some sort of information."

"I agree with Kurapika. Mito-san and Alluka are still back at my house and they're probably worrying about us right now." The green haired boy went and I blinked, realizing we had left Alluka all by herself and for all we know; Illumi might go now and try to kill her. The thought made me pale and my stomach drop.

"It's kind of obvious where this is, though." Killua spoke up, making us turn to him in confusion. He rolled his eyes at us. "We've all been in this situation before. It happens once every year, but the location changes every time and millions try to pass each time." I blinked before my eyes widen, finally getting what he was talking about, even though I had reached that impossible conclusion already. But then again, what else could it be?

"The Hunter Exam."

…_It just got worse._

To be continued…

**Yay, done. Shorter than ever, but chapters are probably be coming out much shorter now, sorry TT^TT Anyhow, thye went to Whale ISland because I said so and I love that place and that's where the last scene in the second last episode took place for Killua and Gon's friendship and COME BACK TOGASHI-SENSEIIIIIIII TT^TT. Ahem, to the reviews!**

**jonica77: Yes, yes I am. XD Yeah, it was just a prolouge, don't try to get it. **

**shugokage: Thanks!**

**Isella of the wolf tribe: Yeah, just- Hopefully, this chapter can clear it up, not really sure. Dn't listen to the summary it's horrible. (I'm so sorry) And wow. **

**Helen Teng: XD lol. And who knows, maybe~ Just don't listen to the summary, it really bad. Don't. Haha, I'm glad that me and this soon to be dreadful story is making you happy. XD**

**Caleb Hastings: No prob :)**

**HiddenCamelia: Gya, I'm so sorry, everyone's so confused. I've never played does games (I obviously heard of them and my sis plays them) cuz I suck at video , this one explained a bit more but if it didn't... well,, idk. Stay tuned. ;)**

**Lani0108: Yup, i did! hehe. **

**Sweet Love081:I'm glad you are, my friend! XD**

**Anime lover(Guest): It's ok! (We already hit 500+ reviews, who cares) HAha, ik it's confusing. I hope this chapter cleared it up. XD wow. Majority oof those guesses are answered in this chapter, so... and, wow. School. XP**

**TheNewBlueMoon: Thanks! X3**

**KageNoUta27: IK, i'm so sorryyyyyyyyyy. This should've cleared it up for you. Thank you ;u;**

**Melissa Fairy: I KNOWWWWWW TT^TT I"M SO SORRY**

**Fate (Guest): Yup, i did! ... who knows, whos knows.**

**Seere Klein: Gah, I feel horrible. I'm sorry, just read this chapter and you'll get it, I hope.**

**little101: Ah, it's been so longgg. XD, yup, I'm back.**

**BloodDDB: IK JUST IGNORE THAT PLZ. ... Well, that's a first. I'm glad your eally liked the last(?) chapter, I thought it was really bad which Is one f the reasons it took so long to update. And yeah, I created a sequel cuz a loot of readers were upset, and I was kinda boredand I have head cannons and Sakura Hyuga urged me, so. Hopefully, you'll like it. **

**Retz and Amilia (Guest): Yeahhhhhh, i diddddddd. Just, let's not. Eh... new romance...?**

**Anony(Guest): hihi. Enjoys~**

**Well, that's all the reviews (SO MANY) and i will hopefully update again soon, so until then! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm back. Once again, it two weeks. My computer broke down again and I'm lucky to have the files on my Facebook thanks to me sending them to Sakura Hyuga for editing. So once again, this is coming via the amazing iPad 2! Anyway, another fairly short chapter, gya sorry. But hopefully, it's interesting and I'm not a horrible author or anything TT^TT. Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

><p>"This is the worst." Was the first thing that flew out of my mouth as soon as Killua had said that we were at the Hunter Exam. How and Why, I didn't know. We merely stood in a tight circle, other examinees giving us looks and glances that we ignored and continued with our conversation. I bit my lip, basically chewing it off as anxiety and worry washed over me, making my skin crawl with goosebumps.<p>

"Eh?!" Gon and Leorio shouted with their eyes wide and mouths agape. People glared at us for the noise and I rolled my eyes, Killua face palmed and Kurapika only sighed. But I obviously had to agree, after all we were somehow transported to this year's exam site, somehow getting in, getting a tag and no one who was retaking the exam recognizing us. Once the two calmed down, it was when we finally began taking in the situation.

"But a Hunter can only take an exam once, so there's no way they would let us do it a second time." The green haired teen went in confusion, tilting his head to the side. _That_'_s what I don_'_t get either._ Those were some rules from the Hunter association, that whether you lose it, sell it or are uncomfortable with your qualification; you aren't allowed to retake the Hunter Exam again.

"That's what's I don't get either." I sweat dropped at what the ex-assassin said, basically repeating my thoughts. _Great minds think alike._ "We don't even know how we got here to begin with, but there's no doubting this is the Exam Point. We can all tell that this is the place." The boy held his chin as he examined the room, trying to process anymore information down before…

"Hey, you guys must be rookies!" We all jolted at that, spinning around to come face to face with a familiar box-nosed, fat man. We took a moment and stared at Tonpa, this time with the number 54 on the right side of his shirt._What the heck?_ Leorio was the first to speak, pointing an accusing finger at the chubby male, a tick mark easily popping onto his head.

"Wha- Ton-" I took a step but Kurapika beat me to it and smacked a hand over his mouth and gave me a nod, so I turned with an innocent smile on my face. The Rookie crusher was taken aback at the oldest of the group'ssudden outburst and my out of nowhere kindness.

"Yeah, we are. How could you tell?" I asked with a closed eye grin as I tilted my head to the side cutesywhile rocking back and forth on my feet, hands tied behind my back. I could feel Killua sweat drop at me and Gon blink curiously at the way I was acting. Tonpa took a moment to regain composure before he returned the fake grin.

"Well, this is my 25th year, so I can tell from the rookies to veterans." He told me, almost bragging in a way. I inwardly rolled my eyes at his familiar words. _I already kn- wait, what?!_ My eyes widened and I heard the other four do the same.

"Eh?!" We all went. _25th? B-But! It should be his 35th_ _or something. Not 10 times less! _I coughed to stop myself from spouting anymore nonsense, going back to being smiley, but I could tell my eye was twitching and I wanted to leave right away, but I could probably squeeze out plenty of information out of this guy so I had to. I bit the inside of my cheek, more and more questions flowing into my head, but it would be bothersome to just straightout ask them to him, It was already weird enough that he didn't recognize us and he was getting his numbers wrong.

"W-Wow! You've been here quite a lot, haven't you?"The rookie crusher let out a laugh, trying to sound sheepish but failing miserably in my ears. My lip twitched in annoyance.

"Yup, I'm just one determined guy. Anyway, want a drink? You'll probably need it." The man stated, pulling out a couple cans of orange juices and handing one to me. He's still using that trick? For a second, I wanted to open it, just to see the smirk come up to his face and then dump it all over his head because talking to this guy always made me angry. Luckily for him, I kept myself from doing so and raised my hands up.

"N-" I was cut off as arms wrapped themselves around my shoulder and pulled my close as something landed on top of my head. I blinked before easily knowing who was standing right behind me and I almost let out a happy smile, feeling so very warm and blush.

"We sure would, sir!" A peppy voice went and I twitched and tensed, trying to hold back my laughter at Killua'sstupidly, innocent voice. I remember him using that voice back in the anime and then scaring the rookie crushed out of his mind. Tonpa eyes widened in surprisebefore letting out a smile as well, handing the drink overto the white haired boys welcoming hands.

"Here you go! The name's Tonpa!" He told us and I inwardly rolled my eyes. _Don't_ _you usually say that at the beginning?_ I thought, thinking about how bad he had gotten at this.

"Thank you. Well, see you around, old man!" I almost burst out laughing at the insult as I saw a tick mark pop on the box-nosed man's head while Killua began dragging me away from him, one arm swung over my shoulder and his other carrying five cans of orange juice. I blinked, wondering where we were going for a second before realizing that Kurapika, Leorio and Gon practically ditched us for Pete's sake, but the white haired boy seemed to know where we were going so it was hard to find them only a couple meters later, they were staring at a wall with some poster pinned against it.

"Oi, what are you guys doing?" I called out, hands on my hips with a raised eyebrow in confusion. They three boys turned to me, blinked, took a moment, slightly nudged their heads to the thing they were looking at and then turned back to it. I let out an annoyed sigh at them before turning back to Killua who was drinking away on his can of laxative laced orange juice. His blue orbs caught mine staring and he blinked before tossing me one of the cans somehow. I horribly caught it, at least it wasn't as bad as when Hana threw me the necklace, and gave him a confused look before turning back to the can and examining it. My eyes widened for a moment at the expiry date and I almost destroyed it in my hand but managed to keep myself from doing it. February 1, 20XX, in other words, ten years ago. Which was basically impossible unless this can of juice was ancient. I looked back at the white haired boy who was watching me.

"How does it taste?" I asked and the boy raised an eyebrow at me because after all, it was a weird question, before answering because he did know what I was talking about.

"It's fresh and laced with laxatives." Was his simply reply with a shrug of his shoulders before he went to stand beside Gon, the four males forming a straight line in front of the wall. I let out a frown, looking back at the drink's expire date as I moved to stand beside Killua and looked up to see what they had been staring at. In front of us was a poster that was colored with purple, pink and white, hearts all over the page with some early 20 year old lady winking with a peace sign. There were words popping up about some upcoming festival and there were going to be some famous people performing, games and rides. My eyes scanned over the entire thing over and over until I finally understood exactly why they had been staring at it in the first place. February 14, 20XX, also ten years ago. I frowned even more at what I saw, staring blankly at the numbers. It said it was an upcoming event and there's no way they would screw up a date by ten years. We don't have that big of idiots in either worlds. I looked back at the can, hoping I was hallucinating but seeing the same, ten years ago date and then back at the poster that was the same. I turned over the Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio watching their reactions. The white haired boy had his eyes narrowed in confusion at the poster, in the process, chugging down his third drink down, which made me roll my eyes at him. Gon was staring blankly at the sheet of paper on the wall like I had been doing previously, his eyes not doubting what he was seeing. Kurapika looked like he was in the process of downloading the information and processing it like a computer, his eyes calculating not just the poster but everything around him, just like the good ol' Kurapika would. And finally Leorio who was merely gaping, almost like he was refusing to acknowledge the fact that we were ten years in the past. I froze at the thought that just flew into my head, dropping my can of juice while my jaw dropped. It had clattered rather loudly and for a second I thought it would explode but it didn't. The guysturned to me rather worriedly of curiously. I stared at them for a moment, then back at the ground where the orange can lay and then back up at them again.

"God dang it, Hana." I went, and they obviously didn'tknow what I had meant by that and their eyes narrowed at me because of it.

"What does that witch have to do with this?" Killua spoke, his blue eyes calculating and saw the annoyance stir in his orbs at the name of my aunt. I stared at him and I think I almost made him flinch before I replied.

"Hana's Nen is dimension and time control. In other words, she's super powerful." I saw Leorio and Kurapika's eyes go wide in surprise and I then remembered that I had never told them about my past and just assumed Killua and Gon had told them for me to explain my disappearance. I inwardly shook my head. First, I need to explain. Explaining my past comes later. "But the thing is, her _Nen_ can get her sick and tired so she shouldn't use it much. I've already experienced that once or twice now."

"What does that have to do with us here now?" Gon piped up, tilting his head to the side and he immediatelyreminded me of a puppy and I almost squealed accidentally. I took a breath to continue, feeling a little fidgety.

"The jewel that Leorio broke. It was because of it was mainly able to come back here and I'm guessing that it was filled with Hana's Nen or something. So when it broke it went out of control and everything. That was the aura we felt before we woke up here." The four nodded their heads in understanding. "But the thing is her _Nen_didn't just transport us…" They raised an eyebrow at me for my pause. "It sent us ten years back in time." The ending came out a little squeaked since I was a little scared for their reactions that were to come.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back in present<em> _time_…

"Ughhhhhh…" Hana groaned, twisting and turning on whatever she lay on before groggily opening her eyes, wincing at the light and then forcefully peeling her blue orbs open. She immediately recognized the dark walls as the interior of the Zoldyck Manor as her memory caught up with her and she let out another painful, annoyed groan. _Why am I always passing out in front of Hisoka and Illumi?_

"Oi, if you're awake, get up." A grunt escaped her lips and Hana stiffly turned to the emotionless assassin who was standing and looking down on her as she rested on a soft, guest bed. The blond stared at him blankly and faintly saw his eye twitch in annoyance and his frown deepened. She usually would've smiled at the discomfort she had always managed to make for him, but she felt to sick, tired, and done with everything to even do that. So Hana merely pulled the warm, comforting blankets over her head so she could become a bump on the mattress. The blond then began twisting and turning, grabbing and pulling until she finally managed to turn the blanket into a cocoon around herself. She sighed contently before she heard a faint chuckle from the corner of the room.

"Won't you choke like that, Hana-chan?~" The said woman let out another groan at the teasing voice of the magician. _Even Hisoka_'_s_ _here?_

"Get out of there, Old Hag." She let out a huff and ignored them, moving into a more comfortable position as she felt a little drowsy and her eye fluttered shut to earn some well-earned sleep, even though she had been planning on going to go search for Yukiko once she woke up.

"Oh, is Hana awake yet?" and the said girl's eyes snapped open at the sound of the Zoldyck head's voice and she immediately shot up, pulling the thick sheet off of her, in the process attempting to fix her hair and dress. After all, she was the Arakaki Guardian, she had to be professional.

At least, that's what she told herself until her legs got caught up in the blanket as she attempted to stand up and bow to her superior, instead tripping over her own two feet, letting out a short 'kya!', before falling face first against the ground. Hana let out another groan for the nth time in the hour. Hisoka let out a wide, amused grin at the failure the blond had just done and Illumi raised an eyebrow at the sound that she had made while Silva let out a small chuckle. Hana felt her face burn from embarrassing herself in front of the three people she would never want to embarrass herself in front of. Well, it couldn't get worse right? She thought as she was too tired to lift herself off the ground and maybe they'll just leave and let her be. Unfortunately for her, Kikyo came rushing in, her hands clenching the sides of her dress so she could lift the skirt part up. The mother of the five Zoldyck children gaped, her robotic eye shrinking in shock.

"Hana-chan!" She shrieked out, rather high pitched and the blond had to hold back another annoyed sound for all the noise that was being caused. What had happened to her well-deserved sleep? "Are you alright?" She showed a thumbs up though she was pretty sure that was the exact opposite of what she was feeling right now. Kikyolet out a sigh in somewhat relief before realizing the three males that were also in the room and obviously, she knew that boys should not be allowed to see a woman in her worst moments. The only female of the Zoldycksgave a strict stare over to the three males and Hisoka and Illumi slowly began inching their way towards the door, knowing something bad was going to happen.

"Out! All of you! Except for Hana-chan. But all of you!"Her voice echoed down the hall and any normal person would've winced at the octave that is was on, but all that heard it had already grown used to it and the three male killers rushed out of the room, rather not wanting to disobey the easily angered woman or because he had nothing better to do. Once they were all out, Kikyo let out a huff, hands on her hips before she turned back to the blond still lying on the ground. For a second, the blond that maybe she'll finally get her nap time without interference, but when she was pulled to her feet and was being brushed off, that hope all washed away.

_This is the worst._

* * *

><p>I sweat dropped at the scene of the four males, all older than me, sitting on the floor with their knees to their chest. After I had told them we were at the hunter exam, ten years in the past they had all, in a way, panicked which has led to the current situation. Kurapika was rubbing his temples thinking about how there was no way we could get back and we were going to be stuck here forever and we might've already created a Time Paradox or something. Gon's brain was being fried as he was trying to understand the concept of what the male blond was talking about and then trying to wrap his head around the entire idea of teleportation and time travelling. Leorio was crying out about how they were going to be stuck here for ten years, waiting for their time to come back and he'll be 30 when he was supposed to 20 while Killua pent up his frustration against Hana on to the doctor to be by insulting him about how even if that happened, he wouldn't look any different because he already looked 40 or something and I was semi-surprised to be the only one calm about this currently.<p>

"G-Guys… get it together." I tried to snap them out of their strange trance but it was kind of hard when I myself was still in a state of panic and shock, after all, we don't know if the future keeps going for the present time, and we could miss years of our lives, living in the past. All I could do was think of a solution, which was find someone who could send us back, but like Killua had said before, there isn't really anyone who has the _Nen_ability to time travel or dimension control. Leorio was the first to respond, but it wasn't because he had calmed down although.

"How are you so calm about this?!" The oldest shouted at me angrily and I sweat dropped because in all honestly, I wasn't that calm, but then again, I was definitely calmer than them, but I'm pretty sure they're just over reacting.

"Well, I dunno. Maybe switching dimensions three times already, this doesn't really surprise me anymore. I'm probably getting too used to this stuff." I stated sheepishly with a shrug, plopping myself to the floor. Kurapika raised an eyebrow at me, stopping his muttering for a moment.

"Switching dimensions three times?" I gave the blond a blank stare at the question he gave me, for a second not getting what he had meant by it before turning to Gon and Killua who stared back at me in confusion.

"You didn't tell them?" The two boys looked over at each other before nodding their heads and I face palmed. "What the heck have you been doing in the half a year I've been gone?" And then I turned to Leorio and Kurapika. "What the heck did you think I was doing in the half a year I was gone?" I scolded them angrily and in disbelief, maybe we did have that big of idiots in this world. The four sweat dropped as I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and gave them accusing glares.

"Well, anyway. The point is, they don't know about anything about you or us, for that matter." Killua went simply, and I glared at him still in disbelief that they hadn't told them anything at all. "And hey, we did tell them about how you disappeared somewhere; we just didn't explain anything else." I let out an annoyed sigh, shaking my head.

"Well, I guess I have to do this again." And with that, Iwent back to explaining my past all over again, basically restating everything I had said half a year ago… or is it nine and a half in the future? Whatever it was, my time was getting messed up, I explained how I thought I had been raised in an alternate dimension where there is no such thing as _Nen_ and magical beast like the Kirko, Ruse Raven, Noggin Lugging Tortoise, Frog In Waiting that we had some experience with in our Hunter Exam, and that their lives to me were characters in an anime and I wasn't a noble. I then stated that when we came to heal Gon, we found out that Illumi had a needle in my head and Hisoka pulled it out, giving me back my memories, or fixed them. I told them how I found out I was born and raised in this world, when I had thought it was like that in the other world. It was funny when I told them about Hana. Kurapika had never met Hana before, so he didn't really get what Leorio was reacting for but to the man in the suit, Hana had been a young beauty, not my aunt who was 10 or so years older than him. It made me laugh harder when I remembered he had even flirted with the female blond and even harder when Kurapika said something about him being surprised about the doctor to be being interested in older woman and how the latter tried to explain about how Hana had looked my age or something. Once I had stopped laughing and managed to get Killua to shut up because he was practically rolling on the floor, laughing his heart out with tears in his eyes, I explained how I had met Killua years ago and things about Hana, Hisoka and Illumi, even though they were technically not important to the two to know about. I had been a little nervous having to recall the also memory that was fresh in my mind, so it was a little lucky for me when Killua came to my rescue and told them for me while I covered my ears. It was hard enough to hear the story through my own trembling lips, but it might be harder to hear it come out of someone else's. And once the white haired boy had told me that he was done, I unplugged my ears and then began to explain what had happened at Gon, Killua, Alluka and my last meeting, where Hana appeared out of nowhere and I was sent back to the boring alternate world where I was stuck in for half a year before coming back here and now we were ten years in the past. The two oldest took a long time processing all the information, Kurapika silently thinking to himself while Leorio rambled on and on and on. Gon, Killua and I waited patiently for their final reactions and I felt nervous, worried they might hate me for lying to them this entire time. The university student looked up first, and I was a little scared for what he was going to say.

"Well, kiddo," I let out a confused look as the black haired man slapped a hand on my head. "Never took you to be a dimension traveler." I blinked, a wash of relief coming over me as I let out an amused smile at that comment.

"Well, I've only been to two worlds in total so I don't think I can really count as a traveler." I replied casually, arms crossed over my chest as the other male looked up at me and I blinked in response to his stare.

"That was… interesting…" I frowned at his response that had sounded like doubt but I couldn't really say anything. My past was kind of screwed up in all kind of ways with my memories changed, origin forgotten and friends and family disappearing from my mind, I can't say it was the best either.

"Yay! So now we have everything sorted out," We all turned to optimistic, cheerful Gon who was smiling widely, his hands clapped together. "Since we don't have any way of getting out of this time, why don't we just have as much fun as possible for now?" The rest of us stared blankly at the green haired boy before we all zoomed up to him

"Idiot! Our goal should be to find a way back to our own time, not to play around!" Killua went up first with a scolding voice, jabbing a finger at older teen's forehead in annoyance.

"We can't afford to play around, Gon." Kurapika added in, arms crossed over his chest with a tight frown on his lips, looking down at the 14 year old. As always, he's the most mature out of all of us.

"Do you get out situation at all, Gon!" Leorio shouted angrily, fuming with tick marks all over his forehead. I just sighed, shaking my head at the boy as the other three continued to scold and yell at him.

"W-Well, we're ten years in the past so it wouldn't be a good idea to travel around and look for someone when we have no leads. P-Plus, our Hunter's Licenses won't work here since they're from our present time. So, we might as well start here for now, after all, there must be a reason we were transported here over anywhere else." I blinked, we all did. Like always, Gon managed to think out of the box, keeping a somewhat calm mind and suggested better ideas than any of us probably could. He makes a good point.

"Ok then. We'll stay here to gather information and everything. In this time, Netero would still be around, so we could probably explain our situation to him and get his help, too. So until that happens, we'll follow along with the 277th Hunter Exam and 'play' for now." I stated with the first idea that came to my mind. I had almost said that Netero was still alive, but I remembered that Pariston had lied to Gon, saying that the former chairman was on an extended vacation or something like that, so I decided, just so the green haired boy won't feel a late heart break for the death of that old man, I lied. I saw Leorio and Killua glance at me from the corner of their eyes at my choice of wording and I mouthed a 'quiet'and they immediately understood what I was talking about. "Is that ok?"

"Yup!" "Sure!" "I don't see why not." "Fine." Were their answers and I let out a smile and now that decision was made. For now we have to wait until the exam started, so we decided to split up and observe our competition while we were at it. There was some general silent rule that we couldn't past this exam because we had to pass the exam in ten years. I wandered for a long time, not seeing anyone special or being able to use _Nen_, although there were only two people in our exam who could to that. Those two being Hisoka and Illumi. There were some people I felt had potential to become great Hunters or _Nen_ users and they might pass the exam this year unless there's some sort of battle royal, then they stand no chance against the crew and I. For example, there was someone who was rather slim yet still muscular, daggers strapped to his legs. I could tell he wasn't just a muscle brain. He probably had strength, agility, and well thought out strategies. A weakness might be that he wasn't a silent type, so hunting would be hard for him and he probably did more direct combat than long distances by the scars and bruises along his arms. There was also someone who was wearing some martial uniform that I think was for judo, I wasn't really sure, and he seemed quite fit also but he probably couldn't do anything outside of his martial art like Todo. I made sure to avoid contact with Tonpa or anyone I may know. I didn't have to worry about running into Ging, god that would be scary and maybe I would punch him, who knows, since he passed the 267th Hunter Exam and this was the 277th Hunter Exam. After awhile of more scouting here and there, we grouped up together and relayed another data we managed to get.

"All these guys are boring." The white haired boy stated simply, hands tied behind his head as he had a bored look on his face. Gon let out a nervous laugh, scratching his cheek at Killua's bluntness while I sweat dropped.

"It looks like we're the only ones who know Nen here."Kurapika dropped in and I nodded my head in agreement. If there was someone who could use it, we should be able to tell being Nen users ourselves.

"Well, yeah. We're already pro-" He got hit in the stomach by Killua and I stifled a laugh as the boy shoved his hands back in his pockets as the older man held his stomach and began yelling at the former.

"It's your fault. Don't go randomly shouting who we are." Was Killua's simply reply to the to be doctor's rants. The ex-assassin returned to Gon and my side as I let out a soft chuckle, which earned me some shouting.

"Leorio had a point. But there are potential people here, so we can't underestimate them if we plan on not using _Nen_." I told them, arms crossed over my chest. Though I much rather use our abilities to go through the exam, since it would be easier for us and we might be able to attract other _Nen_ users. But it would be like cheating, Not that I really cared it's just Gon would, and we don't know if the person's eye we catch will try to kill us or help us. Suddenly, I felt drawn towards the opposite side of the room before an echoing 'ding' was heard, signaling the elevator with more contestants coming in. Usually, I ignored the sound since most people here were uninteresting but for some reason, my head turned towards the sound and my feet moved by themselves, slowly starting to walk.

"Where are you going, Yukiko?" I heard Gon ask but I ignored him as I moved a little bit faster with every step, dodging people in my way, the urge to go who knows where getting stronger and stronger, making my stomach churn uncomfortably. I faintly heard the other four follow after me, calling out my name along with questions but my mind felt blurry. It was weird, I felt like I was being drawn there like metal to a magnet and I was worried if it was a bad thing or a good thing waiting for me there but that answer was soon answered as soon as I reached the sight of the random lines on the blank walls, probably where the elevator was being hidden, I felt my eyes widened as my steps slowed from my fast jog to a walk until I stopped completely. I took in the sight of flaming red hair, pale skin and needles and a blob of gold and white and I felt my jaw go slack as the three turned, making eye contact with me and I found myself staring into familiar sea blue orbs.

"…Hana…?"

To be continued…

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed and it wasn't boring or anything. I'm super sorry if it was. Anyway, to the reviewsssssss.**

**shugokage: thanks!**

**HiddenCamelia: Yup X3**

**DorkyFox: Thank You**

**Sweet Love081: yeah, it did. Too sad (what am I saying, i separated them) XD you kinda find out in this chapter. Next chapter is when things start to move. XD thanks!**

**Anime lover (Guest): thank you, I'm glad to be back. XD omg. Inuyashaaaaaa. Agreed! I might do the second movie, but in all honesty, the movie wasn't THAT interesting to me, and I'm not sure what I can do to it but we'll see. I am so happy that you think that (there's always been a headcanon stuck in my head about that. But we'll save that for a later note)**

**KageNoUta27: thanks! I'm glad you think so! Teehee. Hohoho, i have many things up my sleeves that aren't good but whatever!**

**Fate (Guest): it is explained further in this chapter and hopefully! (Haven't thought about it honestly.)**

**Anon XD (Guest): teehee, sorry and your welcome!**

**Anony (Guest): Mhmm! XD lots of things. Hm, in a way she does because at some point she hated the entire royal family. But At the moment, she doesn't because of Hanayo's death. (Sakura actually wrote some stuff for this that was amazing. Maybe I can share it or something)**

**TsukinoX: It was explained in the chapter, you'll see.**

**Well, that's all the reviews from** **last time and keep bringing them in! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg, it's been like four weeks, what have I been doing. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY. This chapter had been sitting in my computer for a while, I just never got a chance to update it. School is torture. This chapter is short tooo. I feel so bad now… Anyway, do enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

><p>The blond girl stared at me and stared at me and stared at me before blinking in confusion. I took a beat, thinking about why she hadn't called out to me back but then realized that maybe, just maybe, that this wasn't my Hana. The girl slowly but surely let out a pretty, sparkling smile and tilted her head to the side to give off an innocent charm like I had done so to Tonpa.<p>

"Hi there!" She went in a preppy voice that almost made me cringe in discomfort. "I didn't expect to see kids here either! What's your name?" It was my turned to stare and stare and stare at her blankly, not really knowing what to say to her at this point. _Did she forget? There's no way. After all, I'm her niece. Wai- I'm an Idiot. Hana took the Hunter Exam ten years ago; she's obviously alive and going to take it since we are ten years in the past. Thing is, she doesn't know about the present me. So… what do I do? _"Want to join our group of teens?" I saw the young black haired male raise an eyebrow at the comment made and I remembered in the back of my head that even though the blond did look our age, she was 20 years older… or was it 10 now?

"Uh… Hahaha… Um… I…" I stumbled stupidly over my words, taking a step back as she took a step forward and I could tell behind that fake smile, she was trying to intimidate me. Hisoka and Illumi gave me passive stare, the red haired magician smiling at me while the assassin kept a blank face, arms crossed over his chest. My back ran into someone and I immediately stopped, for a second, thinking that one of them had reappeared behind me to stop me from running away and I tensed as hands landed on my shoulders. After all, I still and always will hate the feeling of being cornered. That's why I let out the biggest sigh of relief when I heard the person behind me speak.

"Shesh Yu-chan, don't just run away like that." _Killua._ I relaxed under his touch and I heard the other three's footsteps follow. For a second, I wondered why I didn't hear the white haired boy approach, before remembering that Killua was once an assassin and he had the habit of walking silently. I shot the boy an embarrassed glare for using that nickname again, although I wasn't as angry about it as I used to be because I did let him call me that as a kid. I spun around to face the four males, rubbing the back of my bare neck sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. It's just…" I froze up again, remembering just who was behind me and spun around, thinking I could finally talk properly but then realized that the guys had no idea about them being here. It was all lucky, lucky for me although because right after heard the collective gasps of air, they were followed with slaps of skin. Probably because Kurapika was smart, remembering what I had told him and doing the calculations, shutting up Leorio as he thought. Killua probably had his jaw dropped but I tugged hard on his shirt to shut him up while elbowing the green haired boy who stood behind me as I let out a smile.

"I agree! I didn't expect people our age. Haha, but as you can see, I'm kinda already in a group of kids." _Plus Leorio… Plus Leorio_. I added in my head, inwardly laughing at my thought. Hana stiffened and a frown came on to her lips for a mere second before she beamed again and rubbed the back of her golden hair in a sheepish like manner.

"I see. Well, I'm Hana," She placed a hand on her chest to introduce herself before sticking one hand out to the Zoldyck and another to the magician. "That's Illumi and the red head is Hisoka." I could tell Gon and Killua had stiffened with the way I was still holding on to them as warning and it was pretty obvious the other two were the same. Maybe it was because I had already saw this before that I wasn't shocked but it was a little amusing to see a young Illumi and Hisoka, doing the math in my head, they were probably the same age as Gon, Killua and I were now. Though, it would be kind of awkward to talk to them with what we know them as from our time.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Yukik- Yukino!" I interrupted myself with the first name that started with a Yuki- and now my name was Yukino. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio furrowed their eyebrows together at the name that I had said was mine and Killua would've done the same but he was too busy laughing at the way I had jolted and my voice went up a note. I shot him a glare before an amused smile came up my face and I snickered on the inside. "This guy over here is Killian." I introduced as the white haired boy froze while I wrapped an arm over his shoulder, smiling widely as he shot me daggers. I then looked over at the other three boys who had finally caught on. I don't think they really need fake names, after all, the only reason Killua and I need one is because our younger selves have obviously been in contact with them. I nudged my head to the group, telling them to introduce themselves instead. So they did as Killua basically strangled me in annoyance for basically giving him a new name, a fairly girly one at that. I blinked at what I heard from the boys, surprised at what they said.

"I'm Gonta!" "Kuya." "The name's Leo!" I stared at them in surprise and dang it; I knew I should've just verbally told them but whatever._ Gonta, Kuya, Killian, Leo and Yukino, huh? I have to get used to calling them that._ I saw Illumi watch us with a suspicious look and Hisoka merely smiled with his eyes closed, the look making a slight shiver run down my spine and god, this is going to be very uncomfortable. Suddenly, a loud ringing noise echoed in the room and I winced at what sounded like a fire alarm. Everyone spun their heads around to find the source or to find out what's going on until some stage like thing formed from the ceiling, which made me briefly wonder if that was normal but then again, nothing is normal in the Hunter Exam. I have a man jumping off a blimp and landing on his feet as proof. The ringing stopped, _thank god_, as the man, who still looked like some weird black figure due to where he was standing, cleared his throat and spoke into a microphone.

"Why hello there!" For a second, I almost felt like saying hi back. "And welcome to the 277th annual Hunter Exam! Do take note that the tests coming up can lead to serious injury and death, so if you feel like you can't pass or are having second thoughts, please leave via the elevator you entered from." No one moved, just like our exam but then again, what would you expect. You basically went through all the trouble to leave your homes, go through the preliminary rounds and finally got to the exam point and I'm pretty sure, to some people, that part was already hard enough. "Well then. I'm your first phase Examiner, Poro, and we will now begin the Hunter Exam!"

It got a little rowdy with people yelling and everything and I was pretty sure our own Exam wasn't like this. It quieted down after a bit as some men in suit that worked for the association stared handing out rope to all the contestants, which were a lot since Past Hana's group were the lasts to arrive and they had the number 506, 507 and 508. Hisoka being 506, and Illumi being 508. I stared at the brown, thick sting in confusion, wondering what we had to do with it. I heard Hisoka happily state his thoughts that maybe we had to hang someone. Wonderful.

"What the heck do we do with this thing?!" Leorio shouted angrily, waving his piece of rope around like a whip and I rolled my eyes at him. Kurapika and Killua did the same, while Gon continued to play with his string as if it was a rare specimen or something.

"Oh shut up, Leor-" I faked a cough to stop Killua from finishing that sentence and he raised an eyebrow at me with an annoyed gleam in his blue eyes and I glared back with a small pout on my lips.

"Well, Leo. If you don't quiet down we won't find out." I replied, hands on my hips as I shot the boy a look as his eyes widened in realization, but he huffed and turned away, not wanting to be wrong obviously. His arrogance made me roll my eyes as the crowd quieted down to listen for further instructions about the rope we were given

"Each of you should've been given a rope. Next, I'll need each of you to find a partner." I blinked at his words in surprise and there were some collective 'eh?'s from the crowd as I turned to my four other friends and for a brief moment I thought that if I wasn't here, than they would have an even number of people. But then I realized that if I wasn't here to begin with, then we wouldn't be in this situation.

"Well, we have five people and we need to split into groups of two." Kurapika stated, his eyes washing over us as other examinees were running around, trying to find someone to partner up with. _I feel sorry for whoever's going with Tonpa…_ "That means one of us is going to be left out." The first person I thought of was Leorio but I then felt bad because it would be best for him to stick with either one of us. So then it should be Killua, Gon or me since we were a group of three. We all turned towards one another since none of us wanted or should be separated because if we did we could change someone's future or run into someone we know. Or that's what was going in our, or my, head until I felt my collar being tugged and I was being dragged away from the four boys who suddenly jolted, realizing that someone had grabbed me.

"Oi! What the heck are you doing?!" Killua shouted, grabbing onto my hand and tugging me back. The person who had gripped the back of my shirt had a loose grip so I was immediately back with my original group, being forced to hide behind the white haired boy. I peeped over his shoulder as Gon, Kurapika and Leorio approached as well. I finally spotted who had basically tried to kidnap me and stared wide eyed at Past Hana who was glaring and pouting with her arms crossed over her chest while Illumi and Hisoka merely blinked and watched the scene unfold.

"I was planning of having Yukino be my partner." For a second, I went 'Who's Yukino?' In my head before remembering that was my fake name at the moment. Killlua had a confused look on his face for a moment, forgetting as well before I tapped his shoulder and pointed at myself. His eyes had a flash of understanding before snapping back to the blond with a hard glare.

"What the heck? Don't you know how to ask her politely?! Secondly, you have your own teammates!" He shouted and I really do feel like his hate for her had grown a bit. The other female let out a frown at the white haired boy's comment and I inwardly sweat dropped. I would've took a step away from him and tell him it's alright, that I'm perfectly fine with being Hana's partner. But before I could even move away, the boy grabbed onto my waist tightly, not letting me go in anyway and forcing me against his back and I immediately clung onto his shirt by instinct. A blush rose onto my face for the embarrassing action.

"Well, this thing would move on a lot quicker after the politeness. And there's no way I'm going to team up with those two weirdo guys." My eyes went straight over to look over at Hisoka and Illumi. The assassin was frowning deeply at the female while the clown let out a playful pout, saying something about how Hana was so mean. I saw Kurapika, Gon and Leorio nod their head while holding their chins and for a brief moment I wondered what they were nodding about, but I guess they were just agreeing that Hisoka and Illumi were weirdoes. But then again, they are too. "Why would Yukino want to team up with a bunch of boys instead of me?" _She has a point._ But then again, Killua obviously doesn't trust her with what she does to me, or us technically, in the future, past, present thing.

"She's not interested!" _It's going too far to answer for me!_ I yelled at him in my mind as I immediately whacked the back of his head with, accidentally, as much force as possible. Probably because I forgot that I had my _Nen_ now, so my regular strength that I had gotten used to back in the other world would be a lot stronger. The boy practically hit the ground, but he was able to save himself, being the prodigy _Nen_ user he was and immediately shot me a hard glare and I let out an apologetic smile before heading over to the blond and stuck out my hand.

"Sure I'll work with you. After all, girls should stick together." I went, smiling innocently. I then realized Hana would never have done this since I'm pretty sure she's ok with being tied to Hisoka and Illumi with everything that happened. I took a moment to wonder her true intention, feeling a bit guilty for doubting my aunt, before remembering I had called out her name and she doesn't know me. Obviously, she's going to be wary of me. And like the saying goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. After a bit of Killua lecturing me and me hitting him more for it, the white haired boy and Gon became a pair while Leorio and Kurapika were stuck together as always and then there was Hisoka and Illumi.

"Alright, since everyone seems to have a partner, I will now explain the phase!" Everyone shut up as soon as the examiner said that, waiting patiently for the explanation. "You will be doing a three legged race through an obstacle course. You'll have to go through the forest and climb up the highest point on the island to meet us at the peak. Take note that there will be all sorts of magical beasts coming on your way, so do take care. If your partner dies, you're disqualified. If the rope is cut, then you are disqualified. And if you die, you are automatically disqualified. Please tie your ropes together to connect your feet." He went simply and I saw the faint smile and glint in his eyes and I frowned, feeling something was going to go wrong as soon as this race begins.

"This is one weird race…" I muttered, turning over to Killua and Gon who nodded their heads.

"But it's probably going to be a lot of fun!" The green haired boy went optimistically, grinning widely and the other male and I simply faced palm as always. We quickly began tying up our ropes together, and I let Hana do it because I'm not so good with knots, and I looked over the room, seeing how there were some smirking challengers who were obviously over confident, a known fact for any veteran or Hunter. I let out a tired sigh. That confidence is going to get them disqualified or more likely killed and the only exception was probably Killua, Hisoka and Hanzo. I saw Hana roll her eyes from the corner of my own and it was pretty obvious she understood too, and she's one of the confident people who were obviously going to pass.

Now that I think about it, we obviously have to try not to pass since we were going to get our Hunter's License in the future, along with the fact that we aren't allowed to take the Hunter Exam twice, even though that's what we're technically doing. For a moment, I had forgotten that I had just gotten tied up with Hana and planned on wandering around a bit to see just what forest the examiner was talking about but as soon as I took a step with my left foot, I tripped, first slipping my other foot off the ground so I was airborne for a moment and I stretched out slightly before whamming into the floor face first loudly. I heard a screech before something else fell beside me and we both simultaneously let out a groan in annoyance and humiliation. I sat up first, rubbing my forehead, hoping no stupid bump would form before looking over to the side to see Hana sprawled on the floor, an annoyed frown on her face as she shot me a look from the corner of her eyes. I let out a sheepish laugh before getting up with only one leg, then helping the other female up who huffed at me gently.

"Sorry." I apologized simply, scratching my cheeks embarrassedly. After all, I did just make a fool of myself in front of my young aunt. She blinked at me and I froze, almost scared that she was going to scold me or something.

"You're very clumsy." Hana told me bluntly and I sweat dropped, not really knowing what to say to that.

"Yeah, I guess. But I won't let it get in the way of the exam." I told her, automatically reassuring her. Even though I was here just to meet up with Netero or gather information, I wasn't here to make Hana fail the exam when I'm positive she's more than qualified.

"The First Phase is about to start, please head to the wall over there." The examiner pointed to the opposite end where we were standing right now. We all walked, the more confident people walking faster to stand at the front lines and less confident or cautious people staying a bit behind. The now combined group of eight, including myself, were somewhere in the middle, ready for anything that hit us. Once we hit the opposite wall, we stood and patiently waited and then I realized that we actually have no idea where we are right now. Yes, this is the Hunter Exam hall, but where was it? In the middle of a Deserted Island? Some skyscraper? We had no actual idea. I turned my head over to the boys and even though we were already hunters, there was still a chance that we could get injured or end up dead. The thought made my stomach clench. _Dying ten years in the past, huh?_

"Good luck, guys." I went out and they all turned to me, surprised I had even said anything. Gon, who stood beside me while tied up to Killua, grinned at me happily, as always.

"You, too!" And the other four nodded their heads with smiles before the wall opened up and I felt a small breeze, pushing the hair out of my face and I turned to face the scenery. Light first streamed into the closed room before getting bigger and bigger as the wall disappeared. I winced, covering my blue orbs with my hands slightly before letting out a soft gasp. _Ocean_. The Ocean covering up the entire view, matching with the bright blue sky. I felt giddy being able to see a beautiful sight like this again._ I guess we're on a skyscraper on a deserted island._ I saw the green haired boy's nose twitch from the corner of my eye, as weird as it was, and turned over to him curiously as he began turning his head side to side in what seemed like confusion.

"What's wrong, Gon?" Killua asked nonchalantly, eyes furrowed at the boy's action. Leorio and Kurapika looked over, wondering what we were doing.

"It smells like… wi-" He was cut off sharply as something was blown behind us strongly, making my clothes whip around wildly. _Eh?_ I managed to think before we were all sent flying into the air. I felt all the breath in lungs disappear in shock as my eyes went wide. I almost automatically turned to Hana, her hair flying around like my cloak, sea blue eyes surprised like mine. I somehow managed to hear the examiner yell as all the examinees stopped being airborne and began to fall into the deep sea.

"Let the First Phase Begin!"

* * *

><p>I wasn't really clear on what happened after that, but I do remember screaming slightly, because as fun as it was to be flying in the air again, we were going to hit water tied to another person and I definitely don't have good memories with drowning. But I recall Hana shouting out my name, fake name anyway, telling me what to do, taking lead and hoping that our freshly born teamwork wouldn't fly out like we had. And in a flash we were on some island which I assume was the one the examiner was talking about, drenched from head to toe. I let out a low grumble of annoyance, wobbly standing onto my feet as I almost felt like an ice cube. I reached for my blob of knotted hair pulled roughly; annoyed with how heavy and knotted it was before twisting it in an attempt to get all the water out. The liquid hit the ground with a loud, splashy splat and I couldn't help but glare. <em>Dang it, Killua. I seriously should stop listening to you. <em>Glancing down to the dirt floor, I spotted the brown rope tied tightly around our ankles, looking dry. I narrowed my eyes at it suspiciously, immediately thinking that it could possibly be Nen, but now wasn't the time to think about it. I then turned to the blond beside me, who literally flicked her golden mess over her shoulder, as if it was light, which it wasn't.

"Well, that was… strange" I went awkwardly, not being able to think of a better word to describe being thrown into the ocean by strong winds. My blue orbs then began to scan the area, something Hana was already one step ahead of me from. We were in some sort jungle like area, most likely filled with all sort of magical beasts. The waves were gentle, brushing against the sand ground from time to time. I sharpened my senses, something I haven't done in a long time, trying to see if there were anything dangerous near us, or even if there were other contestants beside the guys from. We were in some sort jungle like area, most likely filled with all sort of magical beasts. The waves were gentle, brushing against the sand ground from time to time. I sharpened my senses, something I haven't done in a long time, trying to see if there were anything dangerous near us, or even if there were other contestants beside the guys stalking us at the moment. _Now that I think about, I wonder if __the others are ok..._ I briefly thought, before shaking my head._ I have to focus on what's going on now. _My eyes caught something weird as I scanned the island that made my stomach feel a little fuzzy in familiarity. It took me a moment to realize just what it was and I felt my eyes widen. _No way…_

"Should we get going?" I jolted in surprise before I turned over to the blond beside me, tilting her head at me as she watched me with an examining eye for my actions. I let out a smirk and I saw her eyes widen for a second.

"Of course. We have to hurry. Even though that examiner didn't give us a time limit, it's not like they're going to wait all day." I saw Hana let out a smile, placing her hand on her hip in amusement.

"Ehh... You're smarter than you look." I felt a vein pop onto my head and I shot her a glare. "But tell me, where is the mountain?" I would've been surprised if she hadn't realized but with that glint in her eyes, I knew she knew.

"It's not a mountain, after all, the examiner never said anything about a mountain. In reality..." I let out a dramatic pause before point in front of us, at the large tree that managed to catch my attention. Though, I could barely believe it and there was a chance I was wrong, that had to be it. I let out another smirk.

"It's a World Tree."

To be continued…

**So I hope you enjoyed this horrible, short chapter. My random input of the World Tree kinda just randomly happened and I could be wrong, the info on the Hunter x Hunter wikia talked about the actual world tree and I didn't want to rewatch episode 147 cuz I would bawl again (KILLUAAAAA, GONNNNN TT^TT). Anyway, to the reviews!**

**MiyukiAsano123: Thankkssssss**

**Shugokage:thx!**

**Sweet Candy180: XD Hehe, thank you. Lol. Hiiiii! When you didn't review at first but your sis did, I literally thought you were still grounded from the computer XD**

**Anime Lover(Guest): IKR! XD no prob. Yup. Exactly. Get well soon. (Wtham I talking about, it's been like 4 weeks, you should be all better by now.) Woooowwwww.**

**Anony(Guest): Mhmm.**

**AngelHearrtsX: Hahahahaha…. Sorry. I'm just trying to get the chapters as long as possible but I'll try. Sorryyyyyy!**

**Guest(Guest): I'LL TRY!**

**That's it for last time and please review again, it's nice to read what you guys think. Until next time that will hopefully be soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY. I**'**VE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE A MONTH AND THIS IS STILL A SHORT CHAPTER AND WHAT HAVE I**'**VE BEEN DOING. I**'**M SO SORRY. TTATT Anyway, I**'**m super sorry for the delay, like what the heck happened to every two weeks. Schools a murderer, I swear. Plus lack of inspiration and motivation. I started this chapter ages ago but never got around to finishing it because** **I**'**m horrible. ;^;. On another note, happy late birthday to Yukiko and Merry Christmas Eve/ Early Christmas to all! Hope you had a good holiday so far! Anyway, to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own** **nothing.**

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised." I let out a soft 'hm' in reply, turning to look to my left where Hana walked beside me. We had already made our way to the tree without any hint of hesitation, marching through the fairly dense forest. We hadn't run into anyone or anything yet, nor have we heard anything. In other words, screams, battle cries or growls. "I didn't think someone your age would know about a World Tree." I blinked before letting out a soft chuckle.<p>

"Well, Hana. Aren't you the same age as me? You shouldn't know any better than myself." I replied, trying to keep my voice from sounding like a tease since, after all, I was supposed to act like I believed she was the same age as me. _I_'_m fourteen in this world now, right?_ I sweat dropped. I don't even know my own age. I saw the blonde's eyes widen in surprise at my… sharpness, I guess.

"I'm just a little different." Was her comeback and I felt a little smile come up to my face. _Of course you are._

"Me too." And with that, we continued on our way without any interruptions.

Or so we thought because the next thing we knew the rocky ground beneath us began to shake violently and my entire head spun just at the force. _Wha-_ I couldn't even finish the thought when the ground was suddenly lifted up to a height that felt similar to the Trick Tower quickly. A short scream shot out of my throat in surprise and I was seriously not prepared to jump into these kindsof situations, I was technically just a normal girl, in a sense. _Just how the heck did I survive the entire anime the first time?!_ The lift stopped a little uneasy and unstable and I took the moment to breath as I lowered myself closer to the ground for balance before some insane magic beast that looked like a killer whale covered in rocks jumped into the sky and literally, how was I supposed to react to this. Hana seemed completely unfazed by this in every way, staring blankly at the monster that had seemed to float in the air for a moment, which shouldn't be possible taking in its size, before diving back in to the ground.

"What the heck is that?" I couldn't help but loudly ask, jabbing a finger at where the beast dove back into. The younger version of my aunt raised an eyebrow at me, looking slightly confused.

"You know about a World Tree but you don't know what that is?" I sweat dropped and laughed sheepishly as Irubbed the back of my neck. Hana let out a somewhat annoyed sigh at me and I could tell she almost rolled her blue orbs at me before telling me what I wanted to know.

"It's a magical beast which is basically called RockerWhale. They live in every kind of place except for swamps, deserts and water and under the ground. When their prey steps on a certain part of land, they blow it up before jumping into the air an-" Her explanation was cut short when the Rocker Whale flew over our heads, mouth wide open as if it was trying to eat us, which itprobably was, and Hana and I both ducked down to avoid it.

"-Try to eat us, huh?" I went, still slightly surprise._Seriously, how is it flying through the air?_

"Yeah, but if it fails, then-" She was once again cut off, this time by the pillar sunk back down to leave us hanging in the air for a moment before gravity automatically pulled us back down. I once again let out a short scream and I realized it probably hasn't even been a full hour yet and I was falling from the sky again. Hana and I somehow managed to land on the ground without any injuries but the ground cracking into a large crater.

"Ok, great. What do we do now?" I spoke while looking down at the floor. That Beast could just make the floor collapse and swallow us whole like that Frog-in-waiting thing from Swindler's Swamp. My eyes widened because I remembered just how many times I jinxed myself last time in this world and an exact example of it was the ground shaking a bit more before the floor disappearedand became a black nothingness. _Ah, dang it. _I cursed immediately in my head, doing a quick _Nen_ Jump and the blond beside me miraculously did the same and we flew in the air and the side while the whale jumped up. Right after we landed, we began running as far as we could because neither of us knew where that thing would land. Soon after, I could hear the explosion along with the strong gust of wind before another pillar was created and we were shot back up to the sky.

"What kind of fighter are you?" I raised an eyebrow at the blond who asked me that, my shoulders a little tense.

"What do you mean?" Hana automatically let out an exasperated sigh, almost like an annoyed groan before replying.

"Short range, Long range, weaponry, like that." She explained and I immediately felt like an idiot for not getting that earlier.

"I'm a long range fighter who uses weapons." I replied with a blink of my eyes and I saw Hana let out a smile at my answer, making me more confused.

"So your aim and timing is good?" I nodded my headdumbly in response. "So I guess you're a Conjurer." My eyes widened almost in surprise. _Why would she- oh. Of course she thinks I_'_m a Conjurer, I just told her I useweaponry_ _and I don_'_t have a single blade on me._

"Yeah, sure." I went half-heartedly while shrugging my shoulders. I was a Specialist but whatever.

"Can you show it to me? We have to hurry; the magical beast is probably swimming around, waiting for an opening." I nodded my head, almost about to bring _The Dark Moon Warriors_ out but then I remembered an important fact. My _Nen_ ability was a hand me down technically. Hana's my aunt and my mom's sister. She's probably seen my mom's scythe more than a few times._Oh god, what do I do. I rather have this Hana not know about me but what do I do?! Gah, I seriously should_'_ve lied about whatever. What to do, what to do._ I panicked but kept is inwardly. _Ah, screw it. I_'_ll just make something other than my scythe_. I shut my eyes, emptying my head almost automatically. It took a bit of random concentration and my awesome memory that I've always been proud of before I felt something slowly form at my side, weighing down a bit before hearing a couple clinks and something cold form in my hands and I gripped it hard to take in its shape.

"Eh…" I heard Hana go in slight wonder and I peeled my blue orbs open quickly looking to my eyes and I felt them widen almost instinctively. In my hand were my all too familiar twin scythes that I had abandoned somewhere along the line, just like Gon with his fishing rod. I felt nostalgia hit me in an instant as I flicked my wrist so the small version of a scythe would fly up and caught it with the same hand before swinging the other end over to my other hand. I smiled, gripping the black handles tightly. I can't believe I actually conjured these. I automatically sensed something heading its way towards us and although I wasn't sure if these would actually work, I immediately turned the upper half of my body; I was still tied to Hana after all, and swung one end of my scythe directly towards its open mouth. I obviously couldn't hit the outside since it was covered in rock as a shield. To my surprise, I actually managed to throw the scythe into its mouth but even more surprised when it closed its mouth like it was eating in. My mouth dropped and I almost let out a shrill shriek in surprised and with a natural reflex, I wiped the whale to the opposite end and my weapon slipped from its mouth and the Rocker Whale hit the ground with a loud echoing smash. _I almost yelled out _'_Mine!_' I thought as I sweat dropped, not even believing my own ability. Hana merely blinked at me and then the beast on the ground as the pillar once again disappeared from underneath our feet and we returned to the ground as harshly as before. I turned to the blond as well before slowly coming to realize something.

"Oi! You didn't even help!" I shouted in disbelief. Iliterally just found out a new magical beast, went up and down an insanely tall pillar, created a new _Nen_ Ability, and defeated the said magical beast and this person didn't even help me?! My aunt just stared at me blankly before shrugging her shoulders in a bored way

"Let's get going, we still have a lot of land to cover and not as much time. It'll get dangerous around nighttime."Was all she said, turning on her free heel and began marching along, dragging me along with her. And that basically when I realized…

I'm practically her slave.

* * *

><p>Night had already fallen, much to Hana's disappointment, and we were now hidden up a tall tree, hidden in its branches and leaves. We somehow managed to find a branch that was big enough to support the two of us and were currently resting there. We covered about half to three quarters of the way to the tree, which was a fairly large distance. But with our everlasting stamina, speed and ability to avoid any kind of danger, which we found out about when we stepped into a battleground right after the magical beast left after its meal, we somehow managed.<p>

I let my head rest against the back of the tree, letting my eyes flutter shut after staring at the moon and stars for a bit. They were never this bright back at home. Or Earth. Well, technically this place is still Earth but- whatever. I let out a soft sigh as a breeze blew by, sending a little bit of shivers down my spine due to the cold. _I wonder where the others are_… Killua and Gon are probably in a situation like Hana and I, probably in a cave or something. Knowing Leorio and Kurapika, though they might still be wandering, they're probably going to rest soon somewhere. I let out a tired yawn sleepily, moving slightly to get more comfortable as I felt dream worldcoming towards me. I thought popped into my head. _This will be my first sleep in this world since I came back_…

_I hope they won_'_t be nightmares._

* * *

><p>I frowned in complete annoyance. I had to admit, for some like me who sleeps a lot, I was a somewhat early bird. But to my surprise, Hana was even more of an early bird than I was. The sun hadn't even come up yet and she was all ready to go. <em>Guess it runs in the family<em>… I said in my head tiredly as I half waddled, half being dragged to a nearby lake, the blond beside me walking with ease. To snap myself awake, as soon as I saw the body of water and kneeled at the edge, I dunked my head into the water and it was refreshing as much as it was freezing cold. I whipped my head back up, catching Hana's gaze that basically said 'what the heck are you doing, are you insane?', and taking a big gulp of air. I pushed back the few strands of wet hair that had slipped out my low ponytail behind my ear and stood up, dusting my pants off and glancing over at my aunt.

"Let's go?" And with that small comment that came from my mouth, we continued on our travels with the sun just peeking over the horizon and providing us with a light source as we wandered our way towards the tree. We walked and walked and walked without much of a single obstacle. It made me frown, feeling strangely suspicious of what was going on due to the odd quietness of the forest.

"It feels kinda… off…" I went out loud as Hana observed our surroundings with every step we made and nodded her head softly in agreement. I blinked and stopped, staring at a body of water nearby. The blond beside me stopped in her tracks as well, looking over at me and then the lake I was looking at.

"Isn't that the lake we went to earlier?" I went, pointing my index finger at it in confusion. Hana stared with her eyes narrowed slightly, a frown on her face before she turned to the opposite side and looked through the trees.

"And that's the tree we slept on last night." She added and I immediately turned to see, and immediately recognized it. _What the_… _Were we walking in circles? There_'_s no way, we were walking towards the World Tree the entire time!_ I blinked and snapped my head up to the distance, my eyes scanning the area and landing on the humongous tree that seemed to be that same distance away from where we started.

"What. The. Heck." Was all I could mutter in my surprise and confusion. We weren't getting anywhere yet the time was still ticking with the sun rising up more and more, bit by bit. I turned over to my partner, wondering if she knew what was going on but immediately could tell that she didn't have any idea like me with the way her eyes narrowed and was immensely focused while holding her chin. I let out a sigh, hating the twisting feeling in my stomach that something was horribly wrong but how could there be anything_. We haven_'_t even run into anything!_ I chewed my bottom lip before letting a sigh.

"Let's start walking again. It might be a waste of energy but we might have missed something important." I suggested simply. Hana looked up at me, probably deciding between the pros and cons of doing what I had said before sighing and placing a hand on her hip while flicking her blond locks back.

"I guess so. Let's keep an eye out for anything unusual." And with that, we continued to travel the already traveled path. I kept my eyes on everything I could see in my vision, seeking every single detail when an idea popped up. I took a step to side and the blond stopped and gave me a confused look as I dragged her to a tree. Conjuring one of my twin scythes, I sliced at one tree to mark it.

"This way we can tell if we walk the same path or maybe something else." I stated, tilting my head over to Hana who blinked blankly before shrugging.

"Alright, let's keep moving." I nodded my head, feet marching off once again.

Unknowing to the both of us, the mark slowly began todisappear on its own.

* * *

><p>I let out an annoyed scream out of anger, wanting badly to hit something and throw a tantrum but that would be rude to my aunt, so I didn't. We had walked the same path three times already, and we weren't getting anywhere! The tree wouldn't get closer, the sun continued to beat down on us and for some stupid reason, we still ended up in the same spot! And the mark on the tree was gone now! I heard Hana sigh, somewhat groaning, running a hand through her hair.<p>

"This is insane! We've travelled the same path three times and we even went off track a couple times and we're still ending up in the same place. We haven't made any process and time is still flying by!" I wiped the thing line of sweat with the back of my hand and let out a huff."And it's unbelievably hot! It was mild weather just yesterday, it shouldn't be blazing!"

"Shush, Yukino. I'm trying to think!" Hana, in a way, shouted at me in annoyance. I knew I was being annoying due to my rambling but what was I supposed to do, I felt like I was going insane! I let out a heavy sigh and closed my eyes, taking calming breaths. _This isn_'_t like you,_ _Yukiko. You got to say calm and collected or you_'_ll be dead in minutes._ I opened my blue orbs and watched the area around me glitch like a video game and I immediately felt like banging my head against a tree orsomething.

"Seriously! I swear this place is a stupid illusion!" There was a beat before I heard Hana's breath hitch and my eyes widen in surprise.

_I swear this place is a stupid Illusion._

_This place is a stupid illusion._

_Stupid illusion._

_Illusion._

"Oh my frigging god." I muttered under my breath, unable to believe my own stupidity. I heard a smack and turned slightly to look at Hana who had face palmed and once again let out a sigh, shaking her head slightly. This explained a lot. How we weren't travelling any distance, going in circles and the mark on the tree disappearing. It felt amazing to know just what the heck is happening, but I realized that meant nothing if we didn't know how to get ourselves out of this. How did it even happen anyway? "So… what do we do now?"

Hana stared at me for a moment before I saw a small, amused smirk make its way up to her lips and I let out a confused stare. "Illusions as simple as this are nothing to me." I tilted my head, not getting what she was talkingabout before I felt my mouth make an 'o' shape in realization. Her ability was time and dimension traveling. It'll probably easy to break this spell. "But of course, I don't feel like doing too much work, so I'll need you to do something."

"And what is that something?" I asked, inwardly whining that I had to do something because she couldn't. It'll be nice if she just snapped her fingers and poof, it was all gone.

"We need some way to break this dimension. An easier way of putting it is destroying this place." I raised an eyebrow. She wasn't expecting me to destroy this entire illusion when it'll just fix itself back up! "And no, I'm not asking you to destroy everything."

"Then what do I destroy?" I blinked at my own words. I don't think I ever intentionally destroyed an area before. Like I've done things while fighting, but this wasn't exactly fighting.

"The ground." I once again raised an eyebrow, asking for some sort of explanation which was given. "If youhaven't noticed, the ground is still has tracks of our marks. It's safe to assume that the ground won't fix itself up. At least not as quickly." As soon as she said that, I snapped my head to look at my feet seeing footprints left on the dusty path. Wow, I really am getting rusty at this.

"So basically want me to destroy the ground and you'll do whatever to get us back." I repeated and Hana nodded her head. As soon as I got the approval, I raised up my right fist, inflaming it with as much _Nen_ as possible. I didn't have to worry about much defense since I knew nothing was going to attack me. I raised my fist up, lowering myself closer to the floor. "Ready?" I asked and I didn't wait for a response as I smashed my fist as hard as I could into the ground, causing a shake and the ground to crack. It burst as a dust cloud flew up, blinding Hana and I and I managed to see part of the ground shatter one after the other, disappearing into thin air. I coughed before hearing a clap sound and my head spun and I felt weird and squeamish as my vision blurred even more.

I could say I had no idea what was going on, but that was a complete lie.

* * *

><p>The first thing that happened after the illusion was my fist making contact with skin, along with a sickening crack. I opened my eyes in confusion, blinking to clear up my vision. From the palm of my other hand, I felt the roughness of bark, meaning I was on a tree again and I saw leaves rustling in the wind, my fist raised up in an uppercut pose in front of me. I lazily sat up, feeling sore all over my body like I had a million weights on was rather an effect from the illusion, whatever caused the illusion or Hana's <em>Nen<em>. Though I doubted the third option, since this was the nth time I've done this and I've never felt like this before. From the corner of my eye, I saw something fly away and disappearing frommy sight. I let out an annoyed groan, rubbing the back of my neck stiffly before turning to look at Hana and I was not expecting myself to end up staring into empty black orbs that were staring straight back at me. I almost screamed at the top of my lungs, after all I did not have fond memories of Illumi and the fact that he was randomly here as soon as I wake up and I really didn't want to jump right into another problem. But I didn't due to my sleeping partner tugging on to a strand of his hair and was mumbling something about tea. _Seriously Hana, can you not._ Illumi merely kneeled beside her, giving a somewhat annoyed expression towards my aunt but made no other action to stop her. _Wow. Illumi can't even raise a hand against Hana._ I could've laughed, I really would've if I didn't know that the teenage boy in front of me was an assassin and wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I then remembered that Hisoka should be around since Illumi and the clown were partnered upped, unless they were out or something but then the Zoldyck wouldn't be able to be here.

"Oh dear, Yukino. You didn't have to hit me." I blinked while I massaged my tired shoulders, confused. I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice when it popped up right in front of me and I jolted back out of shock. _Where the he-? Wait hit him!?_ I remembered when I woke up and felt like I had whacked something and then looked at the clown face, the slightly redden skin on his cheek that definitely seemed like he had been punched. I paled drastically. _Oh shet, I hit Hisoka. I frigging punched Hisoka in the face. Someone kill me before he does._ "That hurt quite a lot. It makes me want to fight you~" He stated as he licked his lips, staring down at me with his narrowed golden eyes.

This time, I actually screamed.

* * *

><p>I felt like I was bawling my eyes out as I shook in fear, clinging onto Gon and Killua for dear life. They happened to be in the area when they heard my horribly high pitched, terrified scream and immediately rushed over out of worry. Those two were seriously in complete sync, they moved like one person. I mean it's not like anyone can run swiftly and jump up to a branch with a person tied to their leg. I knew I was definitely over reacting but I couldn't deny the fact that my heart was racing, my body was trembling and I couldn't get myself to stand on my two feet. I am still traumatized by the fact that Hisoka literally almost killed me before. Or in the future. Whatever, this is too confusing. The green haired boy patted my hair, making me feel like a puppy, as he tried to calm me down as Hana woke up in the confusion of it all.<p>

"Now, now Yukik-no," Gon quickly fixed up the name he called me by, almost saying me by my actual name."It's ok. Just calm down." I let out a shaky breath, trying to make my racing heart slow down and it worked slightly. The blond who woke up to hearing that raised an eyebrow, curiosity written over her face. Her blue orbs went to me, then the friends that seemed overly protective of me at the moment and then to Hisoka and Illumi who were standing off to the side, keeping their distance. She only needed a quick glance to understand some of the situation.

"Hisoka, what did you do this time?" Hana went bluntly, turning her upper body to face the males as my body finally stopped trembling, but I was enjoying the warm and soft feeling I was getting from my two friends so I continued to hold onto them. The red haired clown put on a pout towards my aunt.

"I didn't do anything. I just said I wanted to fight your dear partner. But it seems she's frightened of me now~." He stated simply, explaining what he did. The blond sighed, bringing a hand to her face before glaring at the teen.

"Seriously, Hisoka. That isn't not doing anything; you'vetraumatized the poor girl." Hana went with a frown before letting out another sigh. "Anyway, what are you two doing here?" I blinked, loosening my grip I had on the Killua and Gon. I hadn't even thought about why they had been there when I woke up.

"We found you in a tree and realized you were being attacked by a magical beast, the Death Butterfly." The three of us shared a look, wondering what the heck a Death Butterfly was. I then remembered the thing I saw moments after I woke up and completely dismissed it as a leaf or something. _Dang, I should_'_ve killed that thing._

"What happened to you anyway?" Killua asked and I blinked at the two before explaining the situation in a small number of words.

"I got trapped in an illusion by the thing called a Death Butterfly with Hana." Was what I had said simply, not being able to give a proper explanation since I didn't really know what had happened either. Gon hit the palm of his hand with his fist in realization.

"Ah, I remember about the Death Butterfly. I read about it somewhere." I tilted my head at the green haired teen in curiosity, wondering about what this magical beast was. "It uses the powder from its wings to cast illusions on its prey before absorbing its life energy. From what I heard, most people are driven insane before the beast is done with it." I paled at what I heard. _I almost died. I knew I felt like I was going insane!_ Killua gave me a look and I let out a frown in response.

"C'mon Yu, you actually got caught by a butterfly." In the back of my mind, I noted that he was calling me by my nickname but I guess that made it easier for him then constantly using my fake name and fixing mistakes. I glared at him.

"I was sleeping!" I went defensively and Killua crossed his arms over his chest and let out a fake, disappointed sigh.

"And the Old Hag even trained us to be aware of our surroundings while sleeping." He let out a 'tsk, tsk' sound, waking his index finger at me and I fumed.

"W-Well…! I… That… I mean…" I let a frustrated growl escape my throat out of embarrassment and annoyance. The boy laughed and a tick mark popped onmy head. "Why you!" I automatically and instinctively punched the boy with an upper cut, sending him flying into the air. I heard Gon cry out and say something like 'Why me~!" As he flew off as well and I gasped, forgetting that they were tied up.

"Ah, Gon!"

* * *

><p>After apologizing a million times to Gon and muttering a few to Killua, the 6 of us, being Hana, Gon, Killua, Hisoka, Illumi and I, made our way over to the World Tree. It was fairly silent besides our footsteps on the trail and though I was constantly checking our surroundings, I continued to look up at the tree making sure that we were actually approaching it and not walking in circles was still strange that we hadn't run into anyone but assuming how Hana and I had wasted half the day in that stupid illusion, maybe some had already made their way over. Or they all died off. One or the other. After some fighting with more magical beast, like eight eyed bears or giant spiders that made me seriously glad that Kurapika wasn't around, we finally made it to the front of the tree. Seriously, this thing will always be stupidly tall. My neck hurt from looking up to it.<p>

"We have to get up to the peak, so I guess we'll have to do some climbing." I went nonchalantly but this might be troublesome since we were tied up with someone else but what could we do about it. Rules were rules. It was troublesome to be honest, my body was fairly tired after all the walking and I was semi-grateful for that butterfly for extending my sleeping period. Without even a moment of hesitation, we began climbing up the tree, being as sync with our partners as possible. I was automatically jealous of Hisoka's _Bungee Gum_ because as soon as he was close enough to a branch, he would stick one end of his _Nen_ to the branch and launch both him and Illumi up there. I let out a sigh, but it was pretty amazing climbing up this tree and I understood what Gon had felt when he had climbed it. I could feel the World Tree's amazing aura coursing through me and it made me feel all tingly but strangely comfortable.

I blinked at the sudden gust of wind that managed to snap me out of my thoughts and by instinct, I turned around to look down. Normal people would probably scream at the top of their lungs at being so dangerously high without any support, but none of us were normal and I felt like I lost all the breath in my lungs as I let out a wide grin in awe at the view. Though I couldn't say itwas the same view as the one Gon had saw all that time ago but it was still beautiful and fascinating to see all the green trees and the large ocean that surrounded us and just _everything_ in one moment. I couldn't even think of words to describe it all.

"Wow!" I looked up to see Killua looking over at the view as well, Gon following the action. They both had wide, giant, cheeky grins spread on their faces as they took in the view in awe and from the corner of my eye, I saw Hana do the same as she pushed her blond hair back with her one hand, the other holding onto the trees bark. Her sea blue orbs widened slightly, her mouth forming a small 'o' shape and I let out a smile. She caught me staring and immediately turned away with a small huff and I inwardly let out a small chuckle.

"Let's get going. And wipe that smile off your face while you're at it." This time I let out a giggle and nodded my head and we continued on our way. We quickly got near the top, it being filled with more branches that before, slightly reminding me of an evergreen tree. It became easier to just jump off the insanely large branches to another and it quickly sped up our travel, making up for the 45 minutes long trip upwards. Finally, we made it to the very tip, a large man made platform resting on top and the three of us stood up on it, and I brushed back a strand of my brown hair behind my ear while Hana but a hand on her hip. Illumi remained emotionless while Hisoka let out a wide grin as always. Gon let out one of his cheerful smiles as he wiped a thin line of sweat from his forehead while Killua rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. In front of us stood a ward of people who had gotten here previously, and I let out a small frown for being one of the last to arrive. I heard two collective thumps behind us and turned around slightly, staring at Kurapika and Leorio.

"Ah! You guys made it!" Gon went happily as the two took a moment to rest since they seem pretty tired with the way they were sweting and panting.

"Finally." I heard Leorio mutter from under his breath and I let out a smile. _Poor them for not having weird amount of endurance like Gon, Killua and me._ Suddenly, a beeping echoed out from somewhere and I turned my head around again to look at the first examiner who let out a grin before spreading his arms wide open like he was going to hug someone. The beeping then stopped, which I guess was a signal for the ending of the test, and dramatically, the examiner let out a shout.

"Congratulations on passing the first phase of the Hunter Exam!"

_To be continued_…

**Done! In all honesty, I finished** **the chapter within two days yet I** **didn't** **work on it for a month OTL Sigh, I'm so sorry. I**'**ll try to update soon. But it**'**s almost exam time, so maybe not TTATT Save meeeeeeeee. Also, I think Doc Manager did something and some words are stuck together. I think I fixed most of them, but who knows. Sorry about it. XP Anyhow, to the reviewssssssss.**

**QuirkyFox: Thanks you. I**'**m sorry for the late update TT^TT**

**TsukinoX: I**'**m sorry~**

**Arrown-chan3: Yup. XD**

**AngelHeartsX: I**'**m glad you enjoyed! Ikr, my friend gave the name to me and I had to use it because** **it was hilarious. XD**

**Sweet Candy180: XD Thanks! Lol**

**Retz and Amelia (Guest): XD Oh, good luck. (Though it probably already passed OTL) Wow, so much to do.**

**TheNewBlueMoon: Thank you! IKR! I didn't cry over it, but ya know. I miss itttttttttt. Second last episode had me bawling although.**

**LifeOfTheLost: XD Thanks you, and I'll try. X3**

**Guest (Guest): I'm trying. I'm so sorry TT^TT**

**Arcadios The Wolf: XD Ikr. Thanks!**

**Liz (Guest): Thank you! I'm glad you did!**

**bunsbuns (Guest): (I'm so sorry but I giggled at the name) I MANAGED TO UPDATE IT. I'M SO SORRY DEAR READER.**

**Nispedana: I feel like I have so many reviews to reply for you DX Oh, whatever. Thank you so much for all the support for both stories tho, it means a lot. I won't really reply any for the Unexpected Gift ones since I'm sure you found all your answers throughout the story. Hm, and I don't know about your guess on it being the 1999 version. A lot of people thought so too XD. Agreed. Of course!**

**That's all the reviews from the last, ancient chapter!And wow, we're almost at 50 reviews. Thanks so much everyone. Anyway, I'll try to update again as soon as possible (Maybe I'll start writing while I'm in class XD) Till then!**


End file.
